Enfance délaissée
by Mysthe
Summary: L'enfance des Bronzes au sein de la Fondation, avant qu'ils ne partent devenir chevaliers, des moments de vie pour voir comment ils se sont rencontrés, comment ils ont évolué.
1. Prologue

_ Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à Kurumada, ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction._

_ Remarques :_

_ Je _sais_ que les chevaliers sont supposés avoir 13 ans lors des Galaxian Wars. Je ne respecte pas ces âges, les trouvant ridicules. Certes, l'histoire porte sur l'enfance des chevaliers de Bronze, donc l'âge sera un peu moins flagrant. Pour vous faire une idée, si on respectait l'âge que je leur donne, Seiya aurait 17 ans lors du tournoi (ce qui me paraît plus logique !)_

_ Je _sais_ aussi qu'Ikki est censé n'avoir que deux ans de plus que Shun. Cette différence d'âge est plus que dure à tenir quand on sait qu'Ikki a littéralement élevé son frère. Dur pour un enfant de deux ans… Même pour Ikki ! Ici, Ikki a donc six ans de plus, ce qui m'a paru le minimum pour rester cohérent. De même, la différence d'âge entre les autres personnages n'est pas toujours respectée, dans le même souci d'homogénéité._

**Prologue**

(Sept ans plus tôt)

L'orage grondait dans la nuit noire. C'était le jour des esprits d'aucuns disaient. La plupart s'était contenté d'aller admirer les chrysanthèmes, s'enivrant des pétales délicats. Le mois de septembre était encore chaud, et les typhons s'invitaient. La queue d'un balayait alors la ville et les passants se blottissaient sous leurs parapluies transparents, accélérant le pas jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. L'eau se déversait dans les rues en pente, rivière à remous, obligeant les voitures à revoir leurs trajets, et les éclairs embrasaient sporadiquement le ciel sombre, ballet de lumière se reflétant sur les vitres fermées. Nul n'irait admirer la lune cette nuit.

Dans l'hôpital gris, un tout jeune garçon regardait furtivement par la fenêtre, se morfondant sur sa chaise dans le couloir blanc. Cela faisait bientôt trois heures qu'il attendait. On l'avait renvoyé de la chambre de sa mère sans explications, et il s'inquiétait sans possibilité d'intervenir. Il savait que sa mère avait été envoyée d'urgence au bloc opératoire, pour une césarienne paraissait-il. Une infirmière lui avait dit en souriant que c'était une intervention banale et bénigne. Le garçon l'espérait. Il entendait encore les cris de sa mère avant qu'on ne l'emmène. Elle semblait avoir si mal. La pensée était terrifiante.  
>Et cette attente forcée était une torture. Le garçon gémit de désespoir.<p>

L'infirmière s'approcha du garçon. Il était recroquevillé sur sa chaise, les yeux bleus dans le vague. Si jeune… Il allait à peine rentrer en primaire. L'infirmière se sentit le cœur plein de pitié. Il tourna son visage enfantin vers elle, le regard hagard, des cernes sur sa peau mate. Elle sourit.

« Viens Ikki, tu veux voir ton petit frère ?, demanda-t-elle, adoucissant sa voix au maximum.  
>– Shun ?, souffla-t-il.<br>– C'est le nom que voulait lui donner ta maman ?  
>– Oui, elle m'avait dit que mon frère s'appellerait Shun », répondit-il avec un sourire hésitant.<p>

Ravie d'avoir ôté un peu l'angoisse du visage du garçonnet, l'infirmière lui tendit la main pour qu'il la suive.  
>Elle le fit rentrer dans une salle stérilisée, et posa entre ses bras un bébé rose. Il avait la peau des nourrissons nés par césarienne. Quelques cheveux pâles caressaient sa tête et il gardait les yeux et les poings fermés. Ikki battit des cils en soupesant délicatement le bébé. Il chuchota son prénom en esquissant un bercement.<p>

« Où est Maman ?, interrogea-t-il en relevant la tête vers l'infirmière.  
>– Pas ici… Tu la verras… Plus tard… »<p>

Puis pour détourner l'attention de l'enfant, elle lui tendit un biberon :  
>« Tu veux le lui donner ? Il vient juste de naître, il doit avoir faim ! »<p>

Ikki saisit le biberon avant de l'orienter précautionneusement vers la bouche de son frère. Le bébé téta doucement, desserrant les poings. Ikki sourit. L'infirmière en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement. Le nourrisson ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert pur, un pré arrosé par le soleil. Ils se posèrent sur son frère, confiants. Le cœur d'Ikki bondit.

Des voix s'élevaient dans la pièce à côté. Elles prononçaient le nom de sa mère, Ikki écouta sans faire de bruit.

« … ne semble pas avoir de famille à part son fils. On ignore tout du père. Bon sang, elle aurait pu prévoir quelque chose ! », rageait une voix masculine.

_Où est Maman ?_

« Le bébé sera adopté facilement, il vient juste de naître, par contre pour son frère, je ne suis pas sûr, il a six ans déjà, les gens les préfèrent plus jeunes. Il faudrait les séparer dès maintenant, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'attacher », arguait une deuxième voix masculine.

_Adopter ? Me séparer de mon frère ? Mais Maman est…_

« Regarde moi ça ! Père inconnu ! Idem pour le frère aîné, père inconnu. La bonne blague. Que fait-on si la mère meurt hein ?, soupirait la première voix, agacée. Faut caser ces gamins maintenant… »

_Maman est… Maman est morte ?_

Un chagrin submergea Ikki alors que ses joues s'humidifiaient de larmes silencieuses. Dans ses bras, son frère rassasié gazouilla. Ikki le regarda.

« Rien ne nous séparera, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers lui. Je t'en fais la promesse. Je resterai avec toi et rien ne t'arrivera. Tu es ma seule famille », bredouilla-t-il en pleurant. Le bébé posa une de ses mains minuscules sur le nez de son frère.

Tremblant sous sa résolution, Ikki posa son frère dans le berceau un instant et ouvrit le sac à dos avec lequel il était venu. Il vida son contenu, crayons de couleurs et cahiers dans un coin de la pièce. Du meuble où l'infirmière avait sorti un biberon, Ikki en prit en deuxième, du lait maternisé en poudre et des couches-culottes. Il rajouta une bouteille d'eau et une serviette. Il ignorait totalement ce dont il aurait réellement besoin, mais ses choix lui paraissaient logiques. Il posa le sac lourd sur ses épaules et reprit son frère dans les bras après l'avoir entouré d'une couverture. Il ouvrit la porte. Le couloir était vide.  
>Il s'enfuit en courant.<br>La pluie avait quelque peu cessé. Assis sur le banc, ruisselant sur le sol, Ikki s'en moquait. Il essayait de retrouver son souffle, serrant Shun contre lui. Tout s'était passé si vite… Il avait couru dans l'hôpital, se cachant parmi les patients. Ils étaient nombreux, quasiment personne ne l'avait remarqué, et pour les rares qui lui avaient parlé, Ikki avait désigné une dame au loin comme étant leur mère. L'attention de l'interlocuteur cessait immédiatement. Cela avait été si facile, Ikki avait constaté amèrement. Personne ne se soucie vraiment de deux enfants…

Puis ils s'étaient retrouvés sous l'orage. Shun avait pleuré de protestation tandis qu'Ikki essayait de le protéger de sa veste. _Elle_ avait commencé à les suivre à ce moment là. Il ne la voyait pas, mais il sentait… Danger sombre, brume de l'oubli. Quand elle s'était enfin montrée, il s'était mis à trembler. Poupée de porcelaine, aux cheveux tissés de nuit, robe d'araignée en velours. Il ne se souvenait plus d'à quand elle était partie. Elle lui avait dit vouloir Shun. Il avait refusé. Elle avait insisté. Et puis… Plus rien. Juste lui et son frère sous une pluie douce. Ikki s'était remis à courir, cherchant un abri. Il était tombé sur une église. Il n'y connaissait rien en religion, encore moins une étrangère, mais il avait la vague notion que personne ne pouvait venir vous y déranger. Il était rentré dans le bâtiment gris.  
>Une main miniature tira sur son T-shirt. Shun s'était mis à téter son pouce et cherchait le sommeil. Ikki chantonna une berceuse.<p>

« Quel spectacle attendrissant », déclara une voix sur le côté.

Ikki tourna la tête. Il y avait là un homme vêtu de noir, plutôt âgé.

« Je suis le prêtre de cette église, se présenta ce dernier. Je suppose que c'est ton petit frère ? »

Ikki opina de la tête.

« Où sont vos parents ? »

Les yeux d'Ikki restèrent dans le vague.

« Où est ta maman ? Ton papa ?, insista le prêtre.  
>– Je n'ai pas de papa, finit par répondre Ikki.<br>– Et ta maman alors ?  
>– Maman… Maman est… Maman ne peut plus nous aider », bredouilla-t-il.<p>

Le prêtre s'assit sur le banc à côté du garçon.

« Que comptes-tu faire ?, demanda-t-il.  
>– M'occuper de mon frère bien sûr.<br>– Et comment ?  
>– Je… J'ai pris de quoi le nourrir et le changer !, s'exclama Ikki.<br>– Je n'en doute pas… Mais toi, qui va te nourrir ? Où allez-vous dormir ? »

Ikki se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

« Mon enfant, je connais un orphelinat où tu serais bien mieux qu'ici, dit le prêtre d'une voix douce.  
>– Non… On va me séparer de mon frère, je ne veux pas !<br>– Je te promets que non. »

Ikki regarda le prêtre. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir confiance. Mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Le prêtre avait raison. Il ne survivrait pas longtemps sans aide. D'un œil soupçonneux, il accepta la main tendue du prêtre.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Seiya

**Chapitre 1**

« Ne bouge pas Seiya ! », réprimanda gentiment Seika.

Il grommela de désapprobation alors qu'elle lui peignait les cheveux. Il avait huit ans, l'âge où l'on ne sait pas rester en place. Mais Seika avait l'habitude. Elle le maintint d'une main douce mais ferme et acheva la coiffure de l'autre main en feignant de ne pas voir les grimaces de son frère.

« Voilà, tu es tout beau », approuva-t-elle devant son œuvre. Il tordit la bouche et enfonça ses petites mains dans ses poches.

« Je peux sortir maintenant ? C'est le week-end et on a prévu une partie de foot. Je serai peut-être même capitaine ! », se rengorgea-t-il.

Seika sourit.

« Bien sûr que tu peux. »

Elle suivit la tornade brune dans les escaliers de l'orphelinat, soupirant légèrement. Sa mère serait fière de son fils. Leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture alors que Seiya était encore bébé. Il n'en avait aucun souvenir mais Seika se rappelait pour deux. Elle revoyait les boucles foncées, la peau douce et le regard fier. Parfois, elle se disait que Seiya lui ressemblait.  
>Le petit garçon était arrivé en courant dans la cour, bousculant la petite Miho qui protesta sans se faire entendre. Il s'agita tant, fit tant de bruit que ses camarades fatigués lui offrirent bel et bien une des deux places de capitaine. Seika s'assit sur un banc pour regarder le match, Miho refaisant ses couettes à côté.<p>

« Il fait tout le temps ça, protestait cette dernière. Il me pousse, ça l'amuse !  
>– Non, je crois qu'il est juste inattentif », argua Seika.<p>

Miho fit la moue, mais ses yeux brillaient. Seika la soupçonnait de s'être amourachée de Seiya. C'était le caïd des cours de récré et cela attirait l'attention. Le concerné bien sûr ni ne voyait, ni n'était même intéressé. Frimer auprès des copains était bien plus drôle. Mais Seika chérissait cette innocence. Elle voulait que son enfance soit parfaite, sans pensée d'adulte.

« Mademoiselle ? » demanda quelqu'un sur sa droite.

C'était un homme grand et chauve, les yeux enfoncés dans un crâne large. Il était vêtu d'un costume simple mais dont chaque bouton criait le prix élevé. Il était accompagné de la directrice de l'orphelinat qui le soutenait d'un air grave.

« Oui ?, s'enquit Seika.  
>– Voulez-vous nous suivre ? Nous devons parler de votre frère, répondit l'homme imposant.<br>– De Seiya ? », s'étonna Seika, déjà debout.

Elle les suivit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Miho les observa partir, intriguée, mais un but de Seiya détourna vite son regard.

« C'est une offre très généreuse, poursuivait l'homme, il n'aura plus à s'inquiéter de son avenir. »

Tatsumi lui avait-il dit s'appeler. Il était envoyé par la fondation Graund, dirigée par Matsumasa Kido. Il voulait que Seiya rejoigne l'institution de luxe pour orphelins qu'avait créé Kido. Selon lui, cet organisme offrirait à Seiya éducation, emploi sûr et argent garanti. D'ailleurs, il voulait même lui donner un _salaire_.  
>Tout cela était ridicule pour Seika. Depuis quand un orphelinat payait-il les enfants ? L'affaire était même louche. Mais la directrice avait l'air de trouver cela très bien et Seika était mineure. L'affaire était bouclée, qu'elle soit d'accord ou non. Par la fenêtre, elle voyait Seiya qui riait. Tatsumi avait visiblement gagné sa partie. Elle avait envie de lui hurler de s'enfuir. Mais Seika n'osa pas. Elle signa poliment l'acceptation de Seiya au sein de la fondation Graund en serrant les lèvres. La directrice la félicita chaudement alors qu'elle se maudissait.<p>

« Pourquoi fais-tu la tête Seika ? », demanda Seiya.

Elle était assise dans le dortoir vide, les yeux dans le vague. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et la pièce tournée vers l'ouest était baignée d'une lueur orangée, baignant de reflets roux les cheveux châtains de Seika.

« Seiya… Tu seras très courageux hein ?  
>– Grande sœur… »<p>

Elle releva le visage, le regard humide.

« Oh Seiya ! », s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant brutalement dans les bras.

Elle se laissa pleurer quelques secondes, puis se souvint qu'elle se devait d'être forte et courageuse. La main sur l'épaule de son frère, elle se força à parler.

« Tu vas partir dans un autre orphelinat Seiya, une institution, expliqua-t-elle. C'est un bon établissement… Tu y seras bien accueilli, tu y recevras une bonne éducation. Ton futur est assuré et… »

Elle s'arrêta, des sanglots dans la voix, la tête tombant vers l'avant.

« Ca a l'air bien ! On s'amusera bien là-bas », s'exclama Seiya, enthousiaste.

Seika redressa le visage, plongeant ses yeux noisette dans le brun de ceux de Seiya.

« Je ne pars pas avec toi.  
>– Hein ?, s'écria Seiya, ne comprenant pas.<br>– Il n'y a que toi qui pars là-bas Seiya… Que toi…, rajouta-t-elle en chuchotant  
>– Mais je ne veux pas y aller alors ! », protesta le petit garçon.<p>

Seika prit une grande inspiration, serrant la paume de sa main sur l'épaule de Seiya.

« Tu es un grand garçon, tu y iras et seras fort et courageux. »

Mais Seiya hurlait sans l'écouter. _Non, non !_ Ses cris alertèrent le surveillant. Ce dernier saisit l'enfant gesticulant et le traîna hors de la pièce. Seika avait ramené ses mains devant sa bouche et suppliait doucement Seiya de se taire. Mais il ne l'entendait pas.

Seiya passa sa dernière soirée à l'orphelinat en punition.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ikki et Shun

**Chapitre 2**

« Grand frère… »

La voix douce réveilla Ikki. Shun avait posé ses mains fines sur le matelas, ses petits doigts griffant légèrement la housse. Ses yeux luisaient vaguement dans le noir, forme délicate sur l'obscurité. Ikki se redressa et tendit les bras. Le corps mince et chaud de Shun vint s'y blottir, la tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? », demanda gentiment Ikki.

Shun approuva de la tête, se laissant bercer.

Ikki soupira. Depuis la visite de l'émissaire de la fondation quelque chose, Shun dormait mal. L'émissaire était arrogant et suffisant. Il était arrivé en territoire conquis et avait déclaré vouloir repartir aussitôt avec Ikki. Shun n'était pas prévu au voyage. Visiblement, personne n'avait prévu qu'Ikki puisse refuser. C'était bien mal le connaître. Aux premières larmes d'angoisse de son frère, il était devenu fort peu poli, fort bruyant. Il était hors de question de le séparer de Shun. Il le lui avait promis. Personne n'avait pu arrêter la bête enragée, et l'émissaire était parti en maugréant des injures. L'intrus ayant battu en retraite, Shun avait calmé son frère en un léger baiser de remerciement. Ikki s'apaisa aussitôt, et il alla s'allonger dans la prairie des yeux de son frère.  
>Mais Shun enchaîna les cauchemars après. Toutes les nuits, il venait réveiller son frère, anxieux à l'idée d'être séparé de lui. Ikki le posait contre son cœur, et chuchotait des mots rassurants jusqu'à ce que la tête de Shun retombe lourdement dans le sommeil. Le matin, Ikki le regardait dormir, les cheveux châtains s'allongeant finement sur l'oreiller. Serrant les dents, Ikki injuriait cette fondation.<p>

Sept ans. Sept ans à le soigner, le protéger. Sept ans à trouver le soleil dans ses sourires, à tout faire pour que sa vie soit parfaite. Il l'avait regardé grandir, l'avait encouragé pour ses premiers pas, aidé dans ses premières calligraphies. Shun avait un côté si pur… Il ne criait pas, protégeait les escargots et nourrissait les corbeaux. Cela lui jouait des tours. Il était incompris par ceux de son âge et même méprisé avec toute la cruauté dont les enfants savent faire preuve. Ils lui seraient bien tombés tous dessus, mais ils avaient eux-mêmes chu sur un obstacle majeur. Le grand frère, dont les yeux d'un bleu profond ne présageaient rien de bon. Les attaques physiques étant impossibles, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans les insultes. Fille manquée, lopette, mignonne… pour les plus gentilles. Pour les plus osées, Shun battait des cils, sans bien comprendre leur vraie signification. Il avait demandé à Ikki de les lui expliquer. Un silence gêné avait suivi, avant que l'adolescent ne bredouille une définition simple. « Oh… », avait seulement chuchoté Shun en rougissant. Il tirait sur ses doigts en fixant le sol. Ikki s'était senti impuissant pour la première fois de sa vie. Il pouvait empêcher Shun de se faire battre dans la cour. Il pouvait remplacer père et mère. Il pouvait lui apprendre les mots. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher les autres de l'insulter, de profiter de son caractère délicat pour le blesser.  
>Il s'était agenouillé devant son frère, avait passé une main dans ses cheveux et avait affirmé :<p>

« Shun… Ce ne sont que des mots… Changés en insultes… Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre, tu es un grand garçon maintenant, hein ? »

Shun avait vaguement remué la tête, son regard limpide se posant sur la peau sombre de son frère.

« Ik-ki…, avait-il articulé. Je… je serai fort. Pour toi…  
>– Non, pas pour moi, l'avait gentiment réprimandé Ikki. Pour toi Shun, pour toi. »<p>

Une giboulée avait traversé le pré ensoleillé des yeux de Shun. Il avait lancé ses bras autour du cou de son frère.

« D'accord grand frère », avait-il bafouillé entre deux sanglots.

Ikki avait souri.

Un nouveau matin où Ikki regardait son frère achever sa nuit dans son lit. L'adolescent se levait naturellement tôt, mais Shun pouvait bien dormir encore une heure. Leur orphelinat n'était pas si mauvais. Il était même sympathique. L'héritage de leur mère leur avait permis d'avoir une petite pièce pour eux deux uniquement et ainsi d'éviter le dortoir. L'école était à deux rues, mélangeant enfants du quartier et pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. Il y avait un petit jardin, avec un potager pédagogique. Un lapin et un cochon d'inde avaient une pièce réservée où les enfants venaient les nourrir par tour. Ikki conservait une photo de Shun plus jeune encore, le lapin dans les bras, un sourire étonné sur les lèvres. Il chérissait les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait en images.

On frappa doucement à la porte. C'était le directeur de l'orphelinat.

« Ikki, l'émissaire de la fondation Graund est revenu. Il y a quelqu'un avec lui.  
>– J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus le revoir, protesta Ikki.<br>– Je sais mon garçon, je sais… Mais il a une nouvelle proposition qui serait plus susceptible de t'intéresser. »

Ikki le regarda d'un air louche.

« Ca ne coûte rien de l'écouter », argua le directeur.

Ikki hocha des épaules et suivit le directeur.

Tatsumi était assis dans le petit bureau. A ses côtés, un vieil homme au regard sévère s'enfouissait dans un fauteuil, une canne à la main. Ils regardèrent s'approcher l'adolescent brun, un air féroce dessiné sur son visage. Les salutations furent brèves, réduites au minimum de politesse.

« Bien…, commença Tatsumi, tu m'as dit refuser de quitter ton frère. Le problème est réglé, ton frère vient avec toi. »

Ikki ricana.

« Et… Je dois accepter de partir, et de laisser mon frère bien-aimé partir aussi, dans un endroit où on doit crier pour être entendu ? Où on prend des décisions pour vous sans même vous consulter ?  
>– Insolent… », ragea Tatsumi entre ses dents.<p>

Ikki lui sourit en retour.

« Ikki, se reprit Tatsumi, tu ne réalises pas l'opportunité que notre institution te donnera. Quel sera votre avenir, à toi et ton frère ? Notre institution vous fournira tout son luxe, tous ses contacts. Elle vous fournira un travail certain.  
>– Oh, lequel ?<br>– Tu t'appelles Ikki, c'est bien ça, déclara soudain le vieil homme.  
>– Et vous êtes Matsumasa Kido si je me souviens bien.<br>– Je voudrais faire un tour avec toi dans cet adorable jardin qu'on voit », déclara l'homme en pointant le potager de sa canne par la fenêtre.

Ikki ouvrit la bouche de surprise, mais il n'avait aucune raison de refuser.

« Tu vois Ikki, tout dans cet univers a sa place, expliquait Kido. Ces adorables tomates ont été plantées dans le but d'être mangées, et l'arbre qui a fourni le bois de ce banc n'est peut-être né que dans ce but.  
>– Je ne crois pas en la destinée, rétorqua Ikki. Surtout quand on me compare à une tomate. »<p>

Kido rit.

« Je reconnais que c'est peu flatteur. Mais pourtant Ikki, ta destinée est vraiment parmi nous.  
>– Foutaises.<br>– Tu regardes les étoiles la nuit ?, s'enquit Kido en s'asseyant.  
>– Les étoiles ?, s'étonna Ikki.<br>– Oui, les constellations.  
>– Oui… Shun s'y intéressait alors j'ai déniché un livre dans la bibliothèque et nous les avons regardées la nuit.<br>– Nous sommes tous nés sous la protection d'une d'entre elles. Mais pour certains, le lien entre sa constellation et lui est plus intense. Et c'est ton cas Ikki.  
>– Je ne crois pas non plus à l'astrologie », sourit Ikki.<p>

« Grand frère ! »

La voix de Shun résonna au loin et le petit garçon arriva en courant vers Ikki. Il sentait le savon à la fraise. Il regarda intrigué le vieil homme assis sur le banc.

« Je suis Matsumasa Kido. Je fais une proposition à ton frère. Tu viens t'assoir à côté de moi ? »

Shun eut un sourire de printemps. Il s'assit sur le banc en saluant poliment.

« Dis-moi Shun, il paraît que tu t'intéresses aux étoiles ? », demanda Kido.

Ikki sentit son cœur bondir. Il haïssait qu'on utilise son frère pour arriver à ses fins. Mais Shun répondit d'une voix joyeuse :

« Oui, j'aime bien. Elles racontent des histoires.  
>– Ah, quelles histoires ?, se renseigna Kido d'un ton enjoué.<br>– Essentiellement de la mythologie grecque. J'ai lu un livre racontant les principales légendes, c'était fascinant. Et les étoiles les dessinent dans le ciel.  
>– Tu crois être plus proche de l'une d'entre elles ?<br>– Je n'y avais jamais pensé…, dit Shun d'un ton rêveur.  
>– Ne crois pas ces balivernes Shun, intervint Ikki, cinglant.<br>– Mais Ikki… Il ne m'impose rien, et c'est une idée qui… qui éveille quelque chose en moi, un… souvenir ? »

Ikki émit un grondement réprobateur. Kido se pencha vers Shun, l'air intéressé.

« Je serai franc. J'essaie de convaincre ton frère de venir, lui _et toi_, dans mon institution. Nous recueillons des orphelins à destinée particulière. Nous les choyons, protégeons leur avenir. Ton frère refuse. Vu que la proposition s'adresse à toi aussi, qu'en penses-tu ? Non, ne répond pas tout de suite, ajouta Kido en voyant Shun bafouiller, je repasserai demain et vous me direz, ton frère et toi. »

Il se redressa et salua courtoisement avant de partir.

« Ikki… Nous devons y aller… »

Shun avait les yeux dans le vague. Ikki donna un coup de pied dans un arbre. Kido avait frappé juste avec Shun. Lui y croyait en la destinée. Et scellait l'avenir d'Ikki. L'adolescent refusa d'y penser en montant faire de légères valises.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Shiryû

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Puissant, chaud, il irradiait sur le parc bien entretenu. Les arbres alignés déployaient sur l'allée une ombre douce. Même en ce fond de parc, la végétation était entretenue, contenue. Il fallait courir jusqu'à la forêt voisine pour casser cette impression de nature sous contrôle. Cette dernière était maintenue, mais on ne sentait pas la volonté de planter les tulipes dans l'axe correct pour faire ressortir le trajet des galets vers le manoir.

Assis sous l'un des cerisiers de l'aile est, Shiryû essayait de méditer. Il avait choisi ce secteur car il était plus déserté que l'aile ouest. Mais il suffisait de deux personnes pour emplir un lieu calme de cris. La voix stridente de Seiya couvrait les propos de son camarade. Le premier semblait fier de lui. Shiryû s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que les vibrations des proclamations de Seiya troublaient toute sa sérénité. Ah qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus le temps où il était seul ici…

Shiryû ne se souvenait pas d'un jour de solitude avant d'arriver au manoir. Il avait grandi dans un orphelinat, les chambres grouillant de ronflements et de rires. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un. Et pourtant il y était encore plus solitaire. Il y avait pire que d'être abandonné. Il y avait ne pas être Japonais à cent pour cent. Oh, personne n'aurait osé le dire ainsi, et encore moins à voix haute, mais par mille sous-entendus, on l'avait bien fait comprendre à Shiryû.

Il avait plongé dans cette marée enfantine railleuse, refusant de rendre les coups bas, s'accrochant à sa solitude pour se protéger. Il ne connaissait rien de la culture étrangère qu'on lui reprochait, et qu'il n'était pas même sûr d'avoir. Par bravade peut-être, ou pour donner une logique aux provocations, Shiryû l'avait arpentée à pas feutrés, se faufilant par la porte rouge de l'Empire du Milieu. Il avait été fasciné. Peu à peu, la honte douloureuse qu'on lui avait inculquée devint une fierté, et les remarques goguenardes glissaient sur sa peau dorée. Il voulait tout connaître, tout savoir. Histoire, traditions, rites, langue, il s'enivrait de mots nouveaux et de notions. Il n'avait plus la version transformée japonaise, il avait l'original chinois, et il se rengorgeait d'avoir approché plus près. Il était seul, mais une culture complète lui parlait. Le brouhaha des voix autour de lui était plus un obstacle qu'une joie ou une appréhension.

Quand on était venu le chercher pour la Fondation, il n'avait pas hésité une minute. Il était arrivé parmi les premiers, s'étirant doucement autour de la vaste demeure, tentant de comprendre le murmure des arbres. Il avait ébloui les quelques autres de par son savoir et son recul. On l'avait alors laissé tranquille, n'osant le déranger que pour des questions importantes. Shiryû avait alors senti à quel point son choix de venir avait été le bon.

Mais plus la fondation se remplissait, plus la sérénité disparaissait. Shiryû n'oserait jamais employer le mot "parasite", mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il ressentait sans se l'avouer. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à retrouver le calme réconfortant des débuts.

C'est alors qu'il reçut le ballon sur l'épaule.

« Heu, Shiryû… Tu peux renvoyer ? »

Shiryû ouvrit les yeux sur un Seiya pas même gêné, plus occupé à se récurer le nez qu'à venir chercher son jouet. Son camarade, mains dans les poches, mâchait ostensiblement un chewing-gum, seul signe d'une quelconque activité. Shiryû soupira en relançant félinement l'objet. Seiya eut un petit cri de victoire en repartant la balle au pied avec son camarade, soudainement revigoré.

Shiryû les regarda partir, entre contrariété et soulagement. En un murmure quasi inaudible, il se rassura et repartit au gymnase. Il devait s'habituer aux autres.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Hyôga

**Chapitre 4**

Il haïssait cet endroit.

_Hey, le blond, ça ne te dérange pas de venir en terre ennemie ? Tu devrais dégager vite fait de là, on n'aime pas les cocos ici._

Il haïssait ce pays.

Trop chaud, moite, s'accrochant à votre peau pour l'empêcher de respirer, une odeur aigre au fond de la gorge.

Il haïssait ce monde.

Univers où il était obligé de marcher seul, après avoir vu sa mère mourir.

Oui, tout, il haïssait tout.

« Tiens, une fleur ! »  
>Le pollen lui donnait envie d'éternuer. Il balaya de la main la dite-fleur et le sourire doux du petit châtain qui la tendait, en partant précipitamment.<br>Ils étaient tous bizarres ici, tous !

Sa mère voulait qu'il vienne ici. En son souvenir, il ne partirait pas, mais qu'il voulait s'enfuir ! Rien ne lui plaisait, tout l'agressait.

On ricanait sur sa droite.

« Il paraît que dans son pays, on s'habille avec des peaux de bêtes, et les femmes sont de grosses blondes avec des nattes… »

Le coup de poing n'avait pas même été réfléchi. Hyôga sentit vaguement la foule d'enfants se regrouper autour de lui, excitée par la bagarre, murmurant d'impatience. Celui qu'il avait frappé s'était déjà relevé, un sourire hargneux au coin des lèvres. Levant la main serrée, il la lança vers le visage de Hyôga, qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Une faible voix s'éleva du cercle d'enfants qui regardaient : « Ce n'est pas bien de se battre, protestait-elle, Hyôga, tu… » Mais le gâcheur de festivités fut vite repoussé. Hyôga ne l'avait pas même entendu, la rage l'envahissait. Il ne se retint plus de sauter sur son adversaire. Le rond de spectateurs scandait des insultes. Sa vision était trouble, son corps glissant, mais il ne voulait pas leur laisser la joie d'avoir été battu. On glousserait qu'il avait été remis à sa place, qu'il n'était pas digne d'être ici. En un dernier mouvement, il frappa son vis-à-vis de toutes ses forces. A sa grande satisfaction, il le vit s'écrouler. La foule roucoula de déception alors qu'il s'en allait, parsemé d'hématomes, mais victorieux.

Quel endroit stupide.

Il la vit alors. Sur le balcon, la demoiselle des lieux regardait les spectateurs partir, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'était réjouie comme les autres de la scène. Petite garce.

Non, vraiment rien de bien ici, pourquoi diable sa mère voulait-elle l'y envoyer ?

_De grosses blondes avec des nattes…_ Hyôga serra les poings d'exaspération. Si fine, si délicate, avec ses longs cheveux au vent, sa mère était tout sauf ça. Bandes d'abrutis.

Il s'assit sur un banc, dans une allée isolée, ôtant la sueur de son front du revers de ses mains. Que pouvait-il faire ? Que deviendrait-il ? Parfois cette peur l'envahissait. S'il n'était pas là, où irait-il ? Il soupirait, le regard plongé sur le gravier du sentier.

« Tiens, pour t'essuyer ! »

On lui tendait une petite serviette bleue, ornée d'un personnage de manga. C'était le petit châtain, trop courtois et trop délicat. Mais dans l'immédiat, Hyôga accepta la serviette. En un sourire radieux, son étrange camarade s'assit à côté de lui, posant une mallette entre eux deux.

« Ah ça, c'est le nécessaire pour que tu ne deviennes pas tout bleu, expliqua-t-il suite au hochement de sourcil de Hyôga. Regarde, poursuivit-il en ouvrant la boîte, une lotion anti-coup, du coton, des pansements…  
>– Je n'en ai pas besoin », déclara Hyôga en tournant la tête.<p>

Son camarade sourit juste en imbibant un coton et le rapprochant de son bras.

« J'ai dit que je n'en ai pas besoin !, protesta Hyôga. Tu… Aïe !  
>– Pardon, j'ai trop appuyé, s'excusa le petit châtain en fermant les yeux sur un sourire. Là, comme ça », assura-t-il en tamponnant plus doucement.<p>

Ce type dérangeait Hyôga. Il essayait de devenir son ami, mais le Russe ne voulait pas d'amis. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Le coton était agréablement frais sur sa peau, et apaisait bel et bien la douleur.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi était-il gentil avec un inconnu ?

Pourquoi ne le rejetait-il pas comme le reste de ce pays ?

« Pourquoi…, commença-t-il.  
>– Hum oui, pourquoi quoi ?, demanda le jeune garçon, frottant l'hématome de la joue.<br>– Pourquoi as-tu une trousse de premier secours ? »

Le petit châtain rit doucement.

« D'ordinaire, c'est moi qu'on frappe, mais moi, je ne sais pas me défendre comme toi.  
>– On te frappe ?, s'étonna Hyôga.<br>– Oui… On n'ose pas trop à cause de mon frère mais ici…, hésita l'enfant. Ici… ils ont plus le courage d'oser l'affronter après s'ils ont eu le plaisir de me frapper avant.  
>– Mais… pourquoi font-ils ça ?<br>– Je ne riposte pas, ça doit les amuser je suppose. »

Il fourra le coton usagé dans un sac plastique et referma sa mallette.

« Voilà, tu deviendras moins bleu. »

Hyôga sourit.

« Oui, j'arrive ! », cria le jeune garçon à la silhouette qui attendait calmement dans l'allée. Il fit un petit geste d'au revoir de la main et courut partir avec elle.

Hyôga regarda pensivement son bras.

Où aurait-il pu aller de toutes manières ? Sa mère avait rendu son bail, il n'avait aucune autre famille. Rien, il n'avait rien d'autre que des bleus sur l'épaule et la joue. En un soupir, il retourna vers la Fondation.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Seiya

**Chapitre 5**

« Venez, venez ! »  
>La voix enjouée de l'enfant retentissait dans le gymnase fermé. Il riait, ses camarades suivant sa course d'échauffement. Levant le poing, il encouragea :<br>« Allez, allez, plus vite ! »  
>Une clameur enthousiaste lui répondit alors qu'il pressait le pas.<p>

Dans un coin de la salle, seul un petit groupe ne participait pas. Alanguis contre le mur, ricanant entre eux, ils ne voulaient pas se mêler à ceux qui trottaient.  
>« Eh, Seiya !, lança un. Tu veux les entraîner à fuir plus vite ? »<p>

Le garçon en tête de course s'arrêta et regarda celui qui venait de lui parler.  
>« Non Jabu, juste à être plus costauds que vous qui n'en glandez pas une !, rétorqua-t-il.<br>– Pfff », postillonna Jabu.

Mains dans les poches, il se décolla du mur et vint à la rencontre du garçonnet :  
>« Ah Seiya… Les femmelettes, ce ne sont vraiment pas nous ici. Mais Mlle Saori nous a demandé d'attendre le professeur. Toi bien sûr, tu te la joues, ça ne prend pas avec moi. »<p>

Seiya plissa les yeux et la bouche en un rictus railleur.  
>« Qui joue ici ? Tu es…<br>– Seiya !, l'interrompit une voix grave. Je t'ai déjà interdit de te bagarrer avec tes camarades ! »

Le garçon se retourna pour voir la forme massive de son professeur. Il haussa les épaules :  
>« Mais Monsieur, on ne se battait pas !<br>– Je t'ai à l'œil petit gars. Pas de moqueries, ni de bagarres. Ne recommence pas, c'est tout, affirma le professeur.  
>– Oui Monsieur ! »<p>

Une silhouette petite et mince se dégagea de derrière l'adulte. Habillée comme une poupée dans sa robe à frous-frous, un ruban dans les cheveux, Saori posa une main sur le bas du T-shirt du professeur.

« Monsieur…, commença-t-elle en montant les yeux, je crois que Seiya avait déjà eu un avertissement, ne devrait-il pas être puni d'avoir recommencé ? »

Seiya ouvrit la bouche de protestation. Le professeur regarda d'un air gêné la fillette puis soupira.

« Oui Mademoiselle, vous avez raison. Seiya, reprit-il, après le cours, je veux que tu nettoies le sol des douches.  
>– Mais Monsieur, je n'ai pas commencé, et puis après, on a un match et je suis le cap…<br>– Je ne veux pas savoir vos histoires, et pour le match, il fallait y penser avant. »

Seiya serra les dents et donna un coup de pied dans le vide. Le professeur engloba les enfants des yeux.

« Il manque quelques personnes de votre groupe, remarqua-t-il.  
>– Shun a ses règles, il ne peut pas venir, son frère est parti lui chercher des tampons, gloussa anonymement un des jeunes garçons.<br>– J'ai dit "pas de moqueries" !, gronda le professeur. Bon, tant pis, je les marque absents. »

Il griffonna deux noms sur son cahier.

« Vous vous êtes déjà échauffés j'espère ?  
>– Oui Monsieur, on a couru !, lança un Seiya triomphant.<br>– Bien mon garçon, non ça ne change rien pour ta punition, rajouta-t-il précipitamment avant que Seiya n'ait le temps de demander. En avant jeunes hommes ! »

Saori s'assit précautionneusement sur les gradins, en grimaçant légèrement devant la propreté douteuse. Réajustant le nœud de ses cheveux, elle contempla le professeur guider ses élèves dans leurs mouvements. Leurs muscles naissants se contractaient sous leur haut, et leurs bras s'enflaient sous leurs efforts. Saori sourit de satisfaction.

« Je suis le roi du monde ! Ouais, le roi de la douche ! »

Seiya marmonnait gaiement en agitant son balai. L'odeur javellisée rongeait ses narines, mais pour lui, ça sentait la piscine, et il aimait s'en intoxiquer. Se balançant au bout du manche, il rêvassait sur les mille tortures qu'il pourrait infliger à Jabu. Il ferait fondre du chocolat dans son caleçon, pipi dans son shampoing, il cacherait des cornichons dans ses chaussures, mettrait de la glu sur sa brosse à cheveux. Un sourire niais aux lèvres, Seiya triomphait dans ses pensées.

« Je vais t'aider, dit une voix douce, le réveillant soudain.  
>–Shun ?, s'étonna-t-il. Tu n'as pas besoin de…<br>– C'est ma punition pour ne pas être venu. »

Shun sourit en regardant son camarade :

« Et puis à deux, on ira plus vite, non ? »

Seiya eut un hoquet d'acquiescement alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Shun s'appliquait, soigneusement, il commençait par les coins et poursuivait en passages serrés, bien loin des vagues mouvements de Seiya.

« Shun…, protesta Seiya. Pas besoin d'être aussi heu, c'est quoi le mot déjà ? Mét… Métis ? Méti-truc…  
>– Méticuleux ?, proposa Shun.<br>– Ouais, métis-cul-eux. On s'en fout que ça soit nickel, poursuit-il sans même remarquer le haussement de sourcil de son camarade.  
>– Moi ça m'importe, répliqua gentiment Shun, je m'y lave après tout !<br>– Mouais, on peut voir ça comme ça… »

Ce type était vraiment bizarre ! Pas méchant, oh non, mais étrange. Contrairement aux autres, Seiya ne trouvait pas que ça valait le coup de l'ennuyer pour le voir pleurer. C'était trop facile. Il se contentait de ne pas être trop souvent à côté de cette singularité. Ce n'était pas son côté plus intellectuel que physique, ni sa douceur. Non, c'était plus qu'il ne correspondait pas aux règles tacites d'un groupe de pré-adolescents. Seiya ne saisissait pas bien le pourquoi, il le ressentait juste. Franchement, Shun, il était bizarre !

« Dis, pourquoi t'es pas venu ?, demanda soudain Seiya.  
>– Ah hum, et bien… Ikki voulait m'entraîner, alors, continua Shun, on est allé en forêt, il est très fort tu sais !<br>– Ouais ouais, on sait…, soupira Seiya.  
>– Il sait très bien boxer, il m'a montré, mais moi… Moi, je ne sais pas faire, finit Shun en baissant la tête, une moue dépitée dessinée sur son visage.<br>– Sûr que la lutte et toi… »

Parfois, Seiya se demandait pourquoi Shun était là. Il n'avait rien des guerriers qu'on disait qu'ils deviendraient. A part pour rester aux côtés de son frère, il ne voyait pas. Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, sinon, Seika serait venue avec lui, non ? Réprimant une jalousie soudaine, Seiya se mit à astiquer vigoureusement.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Hyôga

Les bruits des pas s'assourdissaient dans les tatamis. Les mouvements courts se perdaient dans les respirations rapides et les cris brefs. Eclairée grâce à la lumière filtrée par le papier fin des _shôji_, une photo ancienne surplombait la salle, permettant au maître en arts martiaux de poser son regard de fer sur les jeunes garçons.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire là. Glissant les pouces dans sa ceinture, il balança son pied nu. Il n'y connaissait rien en katas, ces figures de combat. Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de venir ici alors qu'il devait apprendre les bases ? Il longea les murs, pour se cacher dans un coin de la salle. Par petits groupes, les autres exécutaient une chorégraphie bien répétée. Regardant négligemment, il tenta de se souvenir des gestes précis. Il y avait une certaine logique. Ses muscles se tendirent inconsciemment.

« Hyôga ! », l'appela soudain une voix grave.

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme en kimono d'entraînement.

« Tu es en retard !, le réprimanda-t-il.  
>– Excusez-moi. »<p>

Un adolescent rit derrière. Le professeur se retourna, et les mains sur sa ceinture, se rapprocha du garçon.

« Jeune homme, qu'avez-vous donc ? »

L'adolescent déglutit.

« Rien Monsieur, pardonnez moi. »

Le professeur jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hyôga.

« Présente nous le kata que l'on vient d'apprendre », ordonna-t-il.

Hyôga écarquilla les yeux. Des moqueries se chuchotèrent. Même inaudibles, Hyôga savait ce qu'elles racontaient. Sale Russe, t'es incapable de maîtriser un art japonais. Il serra les poings en se positionnant au centre de la salle. Le professeur lança le début d'un cri rauque. Instinctivement, Hyôga reproduisit le ballet étrange qu'il avait vu. Il vivait chaque mouvement, bougeait chaque membre de son corps pour expliquer la scène, l'incarnant dans chaque mouvement. C'était un enchaînement bref, mais il provoqua un silence soudain. Le professeur sourit.

« Bien, ne rate plus le début des séances maintenant Hyôga. »

Relevant le menton, le jeune garçon se plaça dans le groupe, le coin des lèvres légèrement retroussé sur une moue orgueilleuse. Personne n'osa lui faire de remarques durant le cours.

La brise se levait sur le soleil couchant, allongeant l'air mouillé dans les cheveux blonds de Hyôga. Un sac léger sur l'épaule, le jeune Russe remontait l'allée vers l'entrée du manoir, plongeant son dédain de surface sur les fleurs fragiles du parterre. Les galets crissèrent derrière son pas, et il s'arrêta pour regarder qui le suivait. Cheveux longs trop gorgés d'humidité pour flotter au vent, col mao lui serrant la gorge, démarche calme, Shiryû était caractéristique dans cette masse d'enfants. Il continua de marcher jusqu'à Hyôga.

« Tu es vaniteux », déclara-t-il sans préambule.

Le visage de Hyôga se durcit.

« Non, je suis juste meilleur que les autres », répliqua-t-il.

Ses yeux de glacier glissèrent vers Shiryû. Nullement impressionné, ce dernier poussa une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

« Tu n'avais qu'à faire le kata, pas à le jouer.  
>– Pourquoi ne faire qu'effleurer la perfection ?<br>– La perfection ?, hoqueta subitement Shiryû. Tu n'as rien compris. L'important du kata, c'est le sens, pas son esthétisme. Tu n'as joué que du second, voulant éblouir, nous écraser de ta supériorité. »

Hyôga eut un rire sourd en recommençant à marcher.

« Crois ce que tu veux… Mais dis-moi, rajouta-t-il avec un léger coup d'œil en arrière, ne veux-tu pas nous écraser de ton intelligence ? Dis-moi Shiryû ? »

L'adolescent brun le regarda en silence, sans répondre. Hyôga ricana.

« Un passage de la Bible dit qu'il faut regarder la poutre dans nos yeux avant de critiquer la paille de notre voisin. A plus Shiryû ! »

Il fit un geste moqueur de la main vers son camarade. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Comment osait-il lui faire la morale ? Lui qui croyait tout connaître su monde ? Hyôga enrageait. A une exception près, il n'aimait pas les gens d'ici, ça se confirmait. Il se mordit les lèvres. On lui faisait partager sa chambre avec ce maudit Shiryû. Ce dernier en avait conclu qu'il pouvait morigéner son camarade à volonté semblait-il. Hyôga poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

C'était l'un des rares souvenirs qu'il lui restait avec son chapelet. Une vieille bible d'étude, au cuir rongé par le temps, les pages si fines que de petits trous les avaient percées. Mais elle était son trésor. Les mots en cyrillique avaient la voix douce de sa mère quand elle les prononçait, l'odeur de son parfum était restée prisonnière sur l'encre noire. Cérémonieusement, chaque soir Hyôga en lisait un passage. Il s'asseyait sur son lit, ramassait ses pieds nus sous ses genoux, et ouvrait le livre au hasard. Puis il s'imprégnait du passage, tentant de se souvenir de ce que sa mère en disait.

_ Vanité des vanités, dit l'Ecclésiaste, vanité des vanités, tout est vanité._

La porte s'ouvrit, accueillant un Shiryû à l'air grave. Il regarda son camarade de chambrée, blotti sagement sur son lit. Ses mains étaient ouvertes sous la couverture brune, l'index retenant la page. La bouche serrée s'adoucissait sur les mèches d'or fin la frôlant. Les yeux d'un bleu pur se relevèrent soudain sur l'intrus. Shiryû referma la porte.

« Je voulais m'excuser », commença-t-il.

Le regard ferme de Hyôga ne plia pas.

« Je t'ai jugé trop vite, poursuivit Shiryû. Je ne crois pas que tu aies quasiment dansé ton kata pour briller. »

Il s'assit aux côtés du jeune Russe, les doigts s'écarquillant sur le drap blanc.

« En fait… Je te comprends mieux que tu ne crois. Ici, personne ne le sait mais… »

Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, les yeux posés sur ses pensées vagues.

« Dans mon orphelinat, on croyait — peut-être à juste titre — que je ne suis pas complètement japonais. On me raillait sur ça. Alors, je me suis plongé dans la culture qu'on me prêtait, et m'y suis abrité. Ici, je n'en ai rien dit, on croit juste que c'est ma passion. Et tu as raison… Je me cache derrière ma culture, je fais croire que je suis sage, alors que je ne sais rien. Un jour, j'aimerais l'être tu sais, mais là, je triche. »

Il se redressa, posant sa vision sur son voisin. Ce dernier avait adouci son regard.

« Peut-être que j'ai fait exprès d'exagérer les mouvements cette après-midi, finit par dire Hyôga. Peut-être. »

Shiryû sourit :

« Alors, faisons la paix, ça te dit  
>– D'accord », sourit aussi Hyôga.<p>

Il replongea les yeux sur sa lecture.

_ J'ai appliqué mon cœur à connaître la sagesse, et à connaître la sottise et la folie; j'ai compris que cela aussi c'est la poursuite du vent.  
>Car avec beaucoup de sagesse on a beaucoup de chagrin, et celui qui augmente sa science augmente sa douleur.<em>

Hyôga agita la tête en souriant délicatement.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Shun et Ikki

**Chapitre 7**

Le sol était froid. Recroquevillant les mains sur ses genoux, il balança furtivement son corps pour réchauffer sa fesse rafraîchie. L'obscurité relative du lieu lui plaisait. Elle le dissimulait des autres, et cachait leur agressivité. Il regarda les lignes du carrelage, comptant le nombre de dalles de marbre. Une était fendillée, remarqua-t-il en enfonçant son menton entre ses genoux. Il détailla le dessin de la fissure, reconnaissant les constellations qu'il s'était inventées.  
>C'était à chaque fois comme ça. Quand il était seul, les autres commençaient à se moquer dans le cours même. Puis à la sortie, ils l'attendaient. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait quand ils arrivaient à l'attraper, des ecchymoses bleues sur son ventre pâle se chargeaient de le lui rappeler. Mais il ne voulait pas riposter. Alors, il essayait de fuir. Quand il y arrivait, il venait se réfugier sous les escaliers de l'aile est. Il y avait un petit creux, où seul un enfant aurait pu se glisser. Il s'y faufilait, se roulait en boule, et attendait qu'on l'ait oublié, inhalant la poussière humide. Il connaissait chaque dessin sur le sol, chaque rayure sur le mur. Il les regardait, stabilité apaisante, et se narrait des histoires que le temps aurait gravées dans les fissures.<p>

Des bruits de pas sourds le mirent en alerte. Il serra ses jambes encore plus fort, se plaquant contre la cloison, et tenta de réduire sa respiration, inquiet à l'idée qu'on l'entende.

« Shun… Je sais que tu es là. »

La voix grave fut une étoile filante, promesse de fin des hostilités. Posant les mains au sol, Shun s'arracha de la cache étroite et s'élança sur le jeune homme massif. Ce dernier eut un sourire navré.  
>« Tu es couvert de poussière…, remarqua-t-il en ôtant les peluches collées aux cheveux. Et tes vêtements sont humides et sales. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te caches là-dessous ?, ajouta-t-il d'un soupir.<br>– Pardonne-moi Ikki…, demanda Shun en baissant les yeux.  
>– Ce n'est pas une question de pardon Shun… Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais j'aimerais juste que…<br>– Que quoi ? »

Shun releva le regard sur son frère. Ikki avait posé la main sur la joue droite de Shun, et le berçait d'un air mélancolique.

« Je voudrais juste qu'on cesse de t'importuner… Mais Shun, ça n'arrivera pas, tu devrais… réagir, finit-il en hésitant.  
>– Réagir ? Mais j'ai… peur, bredouilla Shun.<br>– Tu n'as pas à avoir peur des autres, le gronda doucement Ikki en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.  
>– Je n'ai pas peur des autres », sourit tristement Shun.<p>

Ikki peigna pensivement la chevelure de son frère, les doigts légèrement écartés. Puis il prit sa décision, et emmena Shun à la douche.

La lumière de la lampe se collait à son profil, traçant la ligne de son menton sur le mur derrière. Il mordillait un crayon, les cils baissés sur un ouvrage, et ses doigts tamponnaient le rebord du bureau. Ikki semblait complètement concentré. Shun lui jetait des coups d'œil occasionnels par-dessus son livre. La scène le rassurait, embaumait son cœur de bonheur tranquille. Ikki était plus âgé que les autres, et on lui donnait des devoirs plus longs que les exercices simples de son benjamin. Alangui sur son lit, Shun obscurcissait l'oreiller de ses cheveux, le poing gauche sous sa tempe, le bras rabattu contre sa poitrine. Il aimait lire, se gorger d'histoires où il baladait sa douceur.  
>En un bâillement, Ikki étira ses mains croisées au dessus de sa tête. Il regarda la silhouette mince allongée sur sa gauche.<br>« Il est tard, tu devrais dormir » sermonna-t-il.  
>Shun lui sourit en calant son marque-page. Il posa le livre fermé sur la table de nuit simple et se blottit sous les draps. Ikki se leva et vint se pencher sur la frimousse blottie dans l'oreiller. Il remonta la couverture mécaniquement.<br>« Bonne nuit », chuchota-t-il en posant un baiser délicat sur la lisière des cheveux.  
>Shun lui répondit sur une voix étouffée en fermant les yeux. Oui, tant qu'il n'y avait que son frère et lui, tout allait bien. Tant qu'il n'y avait qu'Ikki et lui.<p>

Mais quelquefois, il y en avait d'autres. Ils l'encerclaient, l'accusaient de leur avoir fait perdre un match sans importance. L'un lui attrapait les cheveux, le tirait en arrière. Un autre lui donnait un coup de poing, qui atterrissait sur une joue délicate. Il remuait les bras, tentait de se libérer, arrachant quelques-uns de ses cheveux souples. Mais les coups pleuvaient, violaçant la peau de son visage et de son ventre. On le lâchait soudain, et il tombait par terre, ne parvenant pas à retrouver l'équilibre à temps. Les autres passaient alors aux pieds, frappant la boule humaine recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il levait les bras pour cacher son visage, priant qu'ils cessassent vite. Vite avant que le sentiment étrange qui l'emplissait de nausée ne pénétrât totalement son cerveau, vite avant qu'il ne puisse plus se contrôler.  
>C'est alors qu'arrivait Ikki. Shun l'entendait hurler des insultes, frapper des corps mous, disperser le cercle d'agresseurs, repousser toute lutte loin de lui. Puis sa main se posait sur le poignet de Shun, et il l'aidait à se redresser. Il balayait son visage de toute poussière et le serrait contre lui.<p>

Oui, d'ordinaire ça finissait ainsi. Mais cette fois-là, une voix imprévue résonna :  
>« Ikki, petit garnement, je t'y prends à battre tes camarades ! »<p>

Le crâne luisant, le bas du pantalon blanchi par le sable des allées, Tatsumi avait levé le poing gauche. Ses yeux noircis par la fureur se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui serrait son frère. Ikki le regarda tranquillement, seule sa main se crispa légèrement sur l'épaule de Shun. Quand Tatsumi lui saisit le poignet, il résista alors que l'intendant tentait de le tirer. Shun planta ses doigts fins dans la taille de son frère en déglutissant. Tatsumi grogna :

« Lâche-moi cet incapable et suis-moi !  
>– Il n'en est pas question. »<p>

Shun trembla soudain sous la voix glaciale de son frère. Cela n'irait pas. Tatsumi était furieux, et si on ne lui obéissait pas à ces moments il…

« Oh tu me cherches vraiment toi le morveux ! », cracha Tatsumi, les yeux étrécis par la rage. Il commença à desserrer sa ceinture.

Ikki renifla juste. Il ôta la main de l'épaule de Shun et rompit l'étreinte, un pas en avant.

« Rentre Shun », ordonna-t-il calmement.

Shun refusa en remuant la tête et revint s'agripper au bras de son frère. Il entendit Tatsumi ricaner.

« Deux à la place d'un seul, ça me va, sales garnements ! »

Ikki agrandit les yeux de panique, et allongea ses doigts vers les mains de Shun cramponnées à son bras. Quand il vit le coup de ceinture tomber, il comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps et fit rempart de son corps. Tout alla alors si vite qu'il n'interpréta pas tout de suite. Shun avait tendu la main droite et attrapé le bout en cuir, et en un geste étrange, avait renvoyé le coup destiné sur son expéditeur. La ceinture dans la main droite, il était plié, tremblant, et son autre main frémissait convulsivement autour du bras d'Ikki, spasme douloureux. Tatsumi était tombé, la bouche laissant échapper un filet de bave, les yeux ouverts sur sa stupeur.

Ikki sortit de sa torpeur.

« Viens », chuchota-t-il à Shun en lui faisant lâcher la ceinture. Il glissa une main sur la taille fine et entraîna son frère loin de la scène. Shun était hébété, il se laissait traîner sans parvenir à réfléchir. Il trébuchait parfois, mais Ikki le guidait sur le chemin, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets sur le visage pâle de Shun. Un orage avait décidé de s'inviter, il grognait sa rage sur les deux adolescents. Ikki pressa le pas, ramena Shun jusqu'à leur chambre, l'assit sur son lit.

« Shun, Shun, regarde-moi, regarde-moi bon sang ! »

Progressivement, le soleil revint briller dans les yeux de Shun, et le jeune garçon sourit tristement à son frère.

« Ikki… J'ai failli, j'ai failli… »

Ses mots s'étranglèrent. Ikki soupira de soulagement. Il tendit une serviette à Shun, caressa distraitement les mèches châtain et alla chercher la mallette à pharmacie. Il imprégna un coton d'une lotion brunâtre et tamponna les ecchymoses violaçant la peau rose de son frère. Il sentit les battements de cœur se calmer progressivement, le souffle retrouver ce rythme berçant.

« Qu'as-tu failli faire Shun ?, osa-t-il enfin demander.  
>– J'ai failli le tuer », murmura Shun.<p>

Ikki rit doucement :  
>« J'en doute fort.<br>– Et pourtant… »

Shun écarta les doigts, ils étaient vierges de toute trace.

« Tu vois ? », demanda-t-il.

Ikki fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il voulait répondre mais fut interrompu par un frappement à la porte. L'un de leurs professeurs entra.

« Ikki, tu es en punition immédiate. M. Tatsumi affirme que tu l'as agressé, et il est sérieusement amoché.  
>– Il va bien ?, s'inquiéta Shun.<br>– Oh, il s'en remettra. »

Shun soupira de soulagement. Le professeur se retourna vers Ikki :

« Alors Ikki, tu me suis ?  
>– Mais Monsieur, c'est moi qui ai frappé M. Tatsumi..., protesta Shun.<br>– Mais bien sûr Shun, rit le professeur. Ikki ? »

Le dénommé se redressa, un visage déconcerté dirigé sur son frère. Shun le regarda d'un air inquiet. Ikki se força à sourire et se retourna pour sortir de la pièce. Son dos se mouilla de la giboulée des yeux de Shun qui s'était collé à lui, et quand la porte se referma derrière lui, il sentit la tempête envahir la chambre.

Non, Shun n'était plus fragile, songea-t-il en entendant le véritable orage gronder à l'extérieur. Mais il avait paradoxalement encore plus besoin de lui, réalisa-t-il le cœur serré. Le tonnerre déchira son âme.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Shiryû

**Chapitre 8**

Les groupes se faisaient par affinités de couleurs. Luisant très légèrement au plus près de leur peau, l'aura se faisait discrète, invisible pour qui ne voulait pas la voir. Certaines brillaient plus, feux brillants autour des silhouettes minces. Instinctivement, les adolescents se regroupaient en harmonies de teintes, arc-en-ciel bigarré. Il secouait la tête pour effacer cette vision étrange, et le monde reprenait une apparence plus normale, contours nets se découpant sur le vert orangé des arbres.

Shiryû secoua sa longue chevelure noire, démêlant machinalement les nœuds du bout des doigts. Assis contre un arbre, légèrement en retrait, il regardait les autres s'amuser. Un léger regret l'envahit, sans qu'il parvienne à comprendre ce qui lui manquait. Le soleil filtré par les feuilles tombait en rayons épars sur ses mains, réchauffait ses cuisses croisées. L'automne soufflait doucement dans les allées, faisant rougir les érables. Shiryû sourit sous la caresse de la brise.

« Tu te caches encore ? »

Shiryû releva les yeux sur le jeune garçon. Il avait posé son coude gauche sur le tronc et se grattait négligemment la hanche. De ses baskets embourbées, il tapait mécaniquement sur le bas de l'arbre.

« Je ne me cache pas, protesta Shiryû, je suis on ne peut plus visible.  
>– Mouais, renifla Seiya, peu convaincu. Moi je dis que t'as peur de ne pas attraper le ballon si tu jouais avec nous. »<p>

Shiryû commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, puis se ravisa. Quelle importance ? Seiya ne comprendrait pas s'il lui expliquait qu'il préférait la solitude, qu'il aimait oublier son aura d'un bleu quasi blanc, que les autres lui rappelaient cruellement sa condition. Il referma donc les lèvres et attendit en silence. Mais Seiya en avait décidé autrement. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule, le releva et l'entraîna sur le terrain improvisé de jeu. Il pépia gaiement qu'il avait trouvé un autre joueur et le propulsa dans son équipe. Shiryû n'aimait pas les conflits, c'était bon pour son voisin de chambrée. Il se laissa donc entraîner, et la sensation étrange d'être entouré l'envahit. A la fin de la partie, il en avait le tournis.

« Ben tu vois Shiryû, ce n'était pas si compliqué ! », rit Seiya en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Shiryû sourit. Seiya ne le savait pas, mais par son insouciance, il l'obligeait à affronter ses peurs, à laisser des sentiments étranges l'envahir. Shiryû refusait de se l'avouer, mais il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il y songeait en marchant dans le couloir vers sa chambre. Le tapis de lin marron agrippait le sable légèrement humide de ses chaussures, protégeant le sol de pierre de toute tache. Les fenêtres larges lançaient un reflet devant ses pas, jetant un jour couchant sur ses traces. Arrivé devant la porte, il délaça ses tennis et les aligna à côté des souliers déjà posés. Il haussa un sourcil devant l'autre paire, Hyôga n'était pas seul visiblement, impression confirmée par des rires joyeux. Haussant les épaules, il frappa pour signaler sa présence et entra.  
>Hyôga avait rapproché la chaise du bureau de Shiryû vers le sien et montrait quelque chose dans un livre. Assis à ses côtés, le jeune garçon châtain avait posé une main sur sa bouche rieuse, et soulignait un mot de sa feuille. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers Shiryû et le saluèrent d'un « Bonsoir » enjoué. Surpris, Shiryû se contenta de hocher la tête en retour.<p>

« Excuse-moi, j'ai pris ta chaise, si tu en as besoin je peux…  
>– Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa Shiryû. Je n'ai pas de travail écrit. »<p>

Il joignit le geste à la parole et s'empara d'un livre. Il s'assit sur son lit, et s'y plongea. De temps en temps, il regardait les deux devant lui. Ils riaient beaucoup avec ce qui semblait pourtant être des mathématiques. Comment diable pouvait-on plaisanter avec une chose pareille ? Peut-être que… De nouveau, le sentiment étrange de regret brûla dans son cœur, se déversa en sensation acide dans son ventre. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il pensait avoir tout compris des choses indispensables à la vie. Il pouvait examiner les autres et les conseiller. Seul, les observant en repli, il voyait comment les aider. Du moins il croyait.  
>Un manque avait commencé à l'envahir, sans qu'il sache comment le résoudre. Léger comme les feuilles rouges sous le vent, refroidissant l'intérieur de son corps, gémissant de tristes pensées. Il lui susurrait un chagrin douloureux, envahissait sa pensée consciente. Shiryû essayait de l'écouter, mais frémissait sous la demande. Il aimait sa tranquillité paisible, il ne se sentait pas prêt à la voir chamboulée, qu'importe si cela le rendait heureux, qu'importe si une partie de lui pleurait sous l'absence. L'amitié le terrifiait. Il ne voulait pas rapprocher son aura ondulante des autres.<p>

« Merci de m'avoir aidé ! », s'exclamait Shun d'une voix claire, le bras gauche sur les épaules du blond. Hyôga riait en refermant le livre.

Les lumières clignotèrent et s'éteignirent soudain. Shun poussa une petite plainte tandis que Hyôga jura. Shiryû reposa son livre désormais inutile à ses côtés.

« Le courant va revenir, patience, déclara-t-il, je crois que le manoir possède son propre générateur. Il a dû y avoir un dysfonctionnement mais ça sera vite réparé. »

Hyôga marmonna quelque chose en russe en se rapprochant de la fenêtre. Le soleil s'était couché, et seule la lumière des étoiles rentrait dans la chambre. Il tendit le bras, et Shiryû vit la silhouette mince de Shun se rapprocher pour coller son nez à la vitre.

« C'est beau !, s'écria-t-il, j'avais presque oublié les constellations !  
>– Ah ? », s'enquit Hyôga.<p>

D'un babillement rapide, Shun lui expliqua ses bases d'astronomie. Toujours assis sur son lit, Shiryû posa le dos contre le mur. En un soupir, il ferma les yeux, tentant de replonger dans une méditation calme, loin de ce bavardage. Sous ses paupières closes, la lumière de ses camarades l'envahit. Elle longeait le corps de chacun, éclairant leurs visages discutant, auras puissantes. Shiryû frémit. Il les voyait plus encore, discernant une ecchymose brune disparaissant sur la tempe de Shun, les ongles limés de Hyôga. Haletant, il rouvrit les yeux, plongeant sa vision dans la bienfaisante obscurité de la pièce. Les auras disparurent alors que clignotèrent à nouveau les ampoules, signalant le retour de l'électricité.

« Ah ! Je vais rentrer alors !, pépia Shun en saluant son ami.  
>– Je te raccompagne. »<p>

Shiryû, enfin seul, regarda ses paumes. Une lumière douce les entourait, traversée de contre-courants. Soupirant, il ressortit, enfila ses chaussures et courut dans la salle commune. Il allait parler de la coupure d'électricité, tout le monde ne blablaterait que sur ce sujet ce soir. Oui, il allait en parler, il avait besoin de parler, il avait besoin de contact humain. En un murmure avoué, Shiryû pressa le pas. Il venait de cerner les limites de sa sagesse actuelle.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Hyôga

**Chapitre 09**

Les couloirs aimaient résonner de rumeurs, vibrer sous le bouche à oreille. Une main sur la peinture blanche, il sentait les ouï-dire trembler sous ses doigts, alors qu'il descendait les marches. Leurs frémissements sourds lui parlaient des racontars qu'on n'aimait pas lui faire partager, le renseignaient sur ce qu'on murmurait dans son dos. L'inquiétude actuelle avait cessé d'être frivole et se penchait sur l'avenir des jeunes gens. Qu'allait-on faire d'eux, où voulait-on les envoyer ? Les idées les plus folles circulaient, et un mélange de panique et d'excitation avait commencé à s'engouffrer sur la brise de fin d'automne.  
>Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la salle commune, remplie d'adolescents babillant. Un garçon près de la porte rit : « Oh non, les chœurs de l'Armée Rouge nous envahissent ! » Hyôga plissa les yeux en reculant, il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer à se battre. Un ricanement aigu salua son retrait mais il s'en moquait. Le tapis fixé à la va-vite pour protéger le sol happa son regard, l'entraînant à le suivre plus loin dans le manoir. Il se laissa emporter par le lin brun, suivant les taches de milliers de pas.<p>

On était dimanche, et ils avaient quartier libre, Hyôga avait tenté d'entraîner Shun en promenade, mais ce dernier voulait juste lire dans sa chambre sans bouger. En marmonnant, Hyôga l'avait laissé, baladant son mal-être dans le bâtiment. Les températures avaient fraîchi, devenant enfin agréables pour lui, froid délicat sur sa peau pâle. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur, l'appelant. Souriant au soleil, il quitta le manoir.  
>L'herbe s'était raréfiée, vert jaunâtre laissant entrevoir l'humus brun, et les emplacements de fleurs cachaient leur vide à l'ombre des buissons. Les érables s'étaient dénudés et une moquette de feuilles rougissait le sol. Grattant la terre, Ikki était armé d'un râteau et rassemblait les feuilles en tas flamboyant autour de lui. Hyôga s'arrêta, il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer le jeune homme. Il ne savait jamais comment le prendre, si doux avec son frère, si hostile avec les autres. Hyôga plongea les mains dans les poches de son jean et attendit qu'Ikki le remarque. Ce dernier se redressa après un juron, transperça le jeune homme blond de son regard d'un bleu sombre.<p>

« Où est Shun ? », furent ses seuls mots.

Hyôga inclina la tête, interloqué.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne suis pas sa nounou, mentit-il.  
>– Hyôga, je croyais que quand je n'étais pas là, tu étais avec lui, gronda Ikki, je te faisais confiance et…<br>– Bon sang Ikki, laisse-le grandir ! Il a onze ans, plus quatre !  
>– Je sais… »<p>

Ikki s'était arrêté, le râteau plongé dans le sol, les mains serrées sur le manche. Sa tête penchée était dissimulée sous ses cheveux. Ses épaules tremblaient, constata Hyôga, c'était léger, quasiment imperceptible, mais elles chevrotaient légèrement.

« Où est-il Hyôga ? », redemanda Ikki.

Le jeune homme blond ouvrit la bouche, inhalant le souffle léger et froid du ciel.

« Il est dans sa chambre, il lit », finit-il par soupirer.

Les doigts d'Ikki se détendirent sur le manche.

« Nous allons tous partir, tu sais Ikki…, poursuivait Hyôga. Il paraît qu'il y a des lieux d'entraînement tout autour du globe. Beaucoup s'inquiètent du problème de la langue, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont devenus assidus en anglais. Chacun ira seul quelque part, seul, donc toi non plus tu ne pourras pas aller avec…  
>– Tais-toi ! », l'interrompit Ikki.<p>

Il avait lâché le râteau et saisi le haut du polo de Hyôga.

« Ne parle pas de choses dont tu n'as aucune idée. »

Son regard était dur. Hyôga songea à protester, puis se ravisa, à quoi bon ? Ikki desserra sa poigne, et ramassa son outil de jardinage. Sans un mot, il se remit à la tâche, ne regardant plus son interlocuteur. Ses sentiments étouffés flamboyaient entre les tas de feuilles écarlates, le léger courant d'air froid n'était pas assez gelé pour le refroidir.

Hyôga se détourna de cette scène pour une autre partie du jardin. Il avait assez à faire avec ses problèmes, il ne voulait pas endosser ceux des autres. Laissant ses cheveux frôler la brise menue, il pinça le fond de ses poches. Il se laissait porter par le vent depuis près d'un an, et n'aimait pas ça. Une étrange impression d'être manipulé démangeait le fond de ses pensées et lui brouillait l'esprit. Le destin hein ? Sa mère lui en parlait parfois, lui disait de se soumettre à la volonté de Dieu. Elle lui prenait les mains, s'asseyait à côté de lui et lui parlait de sa foi. Ses longs cils ombraient l'iris bleu comme le ciel polaire, adoucissaient le regard.  
>Quel sourire faisait-elle alors ? Comment penchait-elle la tête ? Sa peau était-elle chaude ou tiède ? Hyôga s'arrêta soudain, horrifié. Il oubliait. Il oubliait tous ces détails qui le rattachaient à elle, toutes ces petites choses qui la rendaient unique. L'odeur de son parfum, le creux de ses fossettes, le bruissement de sa robe, le goût de ses gâteaux. Il oubliait.<br>Accroupi, les mains sur les oreilles, il ouvrait les yeux sur le vide, se créant dans ses souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas les perdre, il n'avait rien d'autre. Plantant ses ongles courts dans ses mèches, il emmêla ses cheveux souples, que chaque nœud lui rappelle une de ces infimes choses qui alimentaient son cœur. Il ferma les yeux sur des larmes incontrôlées.  
>Quelqu'un le secouait par l'épaule. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, mais on l'avait découvert. Hyôga serra les dents de contrariété d'avoir été démasqué en une position aussi compromettante. A sa gauche, le regard imperturbable et sombre d'Ikki le décontenança. Le jeune homme brun portait son râteau sur l'omoplate, le visage indéchiffrable. Hyôga se redressa, passa ses mains sur son visage pour effacer toute trace de son embarras. Il replongea les pouces dans ses poches.<p>

« Rentrons », dit Ikki.

Hyôga acquiesça de la tête et le suivit.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Seiya

**Chapitre 10**

Elle riait.

Elle était arrivée, sa robe froufrouteuse relevée précautionneusement par ses petits doigts, une moue dégoûtée pour les taches sur le tapis. Elle avait cherché du regard une place libre autour d'une des tables, et après avoir grimacé devant le bois dur du siège, s'était résolue à s'y asseoir. Un silence pesant s'était installé alors que les garçons observaient la petite princesse pincer les lèvres.

Le dessin rococo du papier peint jurait avec les chaises et tables en bois massif, comme si les minces dorures ciselées délicatement pouvaient raffiner le chêne honnête du mobilier. Elle avait grimacé devant ce qu'elle considérait comme une intrusion désagréable.

« Ah, ça fait cet effet-là d'être dans une cantine ? », s'était elle étonnée d'une voix claire.

Ses yeux avaient balayé l'espace, s'attardant sur quelques visages contrariés.

« Mais profitez-en bien, ces horribles chaises seront bientôt vos souvenirs les plus douillets ! », avait-elle ri.

A côté d'elle, son infortuné voisin serrait les poings. Saori tourna la tête vers lui en souriant :

« Ne fais pas cette tête Seiya ! Je suis venue vous apporter des nouvelles ! Vous voulez tous savoir ce qu'il va se passer, non ? »

Il détourna le regard des yeux pers fixés sur lui. Saori eut un petit gloussement. Penchant légèrement le cou, elle agita la main gauche dans ses cheveux courts. Elle baissa les cils en une tentative de féminité précoce, et remua les doigts vers son public.

« On vous l'a dit, ce printemps, chacun partira dans un lieu d'entraînement distinct de par le monde… Si vous n'êtes pas trop minables, vous devriez à terme gagner une sorte d'objet sacré », reprit-elle.

Un léger chuchotement envahit la salle.

« Bien sûr, vous devrez ensuite ramener l'objet à la Fondation après », rajouta-t-elle d'un ton acidulé.

Un étranglement l'arrêta.

« Et pourquoi donc ? », fit une voix sur sa droite.

Seiya s'était retourné vers elle, les dents serrées.

« Pourquoi quoi ? », le toisa Saori.

Il la dévisagea :

« Pourquoi aller dans un coin truc pour ramener un truc sacré ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Elle plissa les yeux et referma la main sur son pendentif en forme de chouette.

« Parce que vous faites ce qu'on vous dit, point ! »

Il tapa du poing sur la table.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! », cria-t-il presque.

Elle se redressa. Quel impertinent ! Le son sec de la claque résonna durement dans le silence anxieux de la salle.

« Seiya, comme tous les autres, tu feras ce que je te dis de faire, et ce, sans te poser de questions. Ce n'est pas avec ton cerveau que tu risques de m'éblouir !  
>– Mademoiselle Saori, que se passe-t-il ? », demanda une voix grave.<p>

Tatsumi venait de rentrer dans la salle. Son costume trop petit moulait les replis de son abdomen, et les regards goguenards sur son ventre accentuaient son irritation. Fronçant les sourcils, il pointa son visage guérissant d'une ecchymose vers Seiya.

« Tu contraries encore Mademoiselle Saori, petit insolent ? »

Seiya ne tenta même pas de protester, à quoi bon ? Même Ikki avait été frappé par le courroux de Tatsumi. Des objets, pas même sacrés eux, ils n'étaient que des ustensiles avec une utilité quelconque. Il serra les poings et attendit. Tatsumi s'agitait, ses bras remuaient en gestes rageurs. Bla bla bla, corvées, bla bla bla, ne connaît pas sa place, bla bla bla, vais t'inculquer le respect moi. Seiya eut un sourire moqueur du coin des lèvres et hocha la tête en entendant sa sentence. Les grimaces de Tatsumi contrarié étaient comiques, et le jeune garçon avait du mal à cacher un fou rire intérieur. Heureusement Tatsumi se lassa vite et finit par le renvoyer de la cantine. Plongeant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, Seiya s'exécuta. Des dizaines de regards le suivaient sans même qu'il ne le réalise, mais près de la porte de sortie il lança un clin d'œil à Jabu.

« Pas trop déçu que Saori ne se soit pas assise à côté de toi ? », chuchota-t-il.

Le garçon blond ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, alors que ses camarades le retenaient. Seiya s'en alla tranquillement, riant des cris injurieux qui reculaient plus en plus dans son dos.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu as fait », protestait doucement son adversaire de lutte.

Seiya réprima un soupir d'agacement. Saisissant l'épaule ronde et le bras rose, il posa le pied sur le ventre contracté et passa le garçon par-dessus son propre omoplate. En un gémissement plaintif, ce denier s'écrasa sur le matelas bleu.

« Pense à apprendre à contre-attaquer au lieu de me faire la morale ! », grogna Seiya.

Son adversaire renversé se roula sur le côté pour se redresser.

« Pardon Seiya », sourit-il doucement avant de rejoindre son partenaire d'entraînement suivant.

Seiya s'ébroua. Cet endroit lui sortait par les yeux. Il voulait juste repartir, revoir sa sœur et oublier les êtres étranges du manoir. C'est alors qu'il la vit.

Assise sur les marches du gymnase, avec sa robe meringue et les ongles vernis de lilas bonbon, Saori les regardait, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa silhouette pastel se découpait sur le mur gris, créature baroque et rose sur le béton râpeux. Elle osait venir les observer s'exercer. Que cherchait-elle ? Jaugeait-elle les futurs vainqueurs, les plaçant dans ses futures stratégies ? Se délectait-elle des perdants, trouvant humiliantes leurs prouesses médiocres ? Elle posa son regard pers sur Seiya, esquissa un sourire indéchiffrable. Il ragea en passant son adversaire suivant par-dessus son épaule.

Elle l'énervait. Elle se croyait la plus belle, la plus puissante, juste parce qu'elle était née avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche et qu'elle portait des robes ridicules de princesse. Elle l'observait. Mais qu'avait-elle à part son regard perçant ? Elle ne savait que se moquer d'eux, les confondre avec des esclaves. Qu'avait-elle à part sa bouche finement ourlée ? Ce n'était qu'une égoïste, ne se souciant pas d'eux, hormis l'intérêt qu'elle pouvait en retirer. Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas. Juste un cou altier et des cils immenses, des doigts longs et graciles, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que cette garce soit gracile ?

En murmurant des insanités, il renversa un énième partenaire. Le professeur siffla la fin de la séance, et Seiya alla chercher sa serviette pour s'éponger. D'un air négligeant, il jeta un œil sur les marches. Elles étaient désertes.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Ikki et Shun

**Chapitre 11**

La neige avait emmitouflé le sol froid d'une couche douce et moelleuse. Sur les branches chargées, les oiseaux repoussaient les flocons en sautillant et allaient picorer dans les boules de graisse qu'on leur avait pendues. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur et rayonnait sur le jardin encore immaculé, faisant craquer la couche blanche.  
>Sur la pelouse dissimulée, un peu plus loin des érables, les deux garçons riaient beaucoup. Ils avaient rassemblé de la neige et l'avaient roulée en bonhomme du bout de leurs moufles colorées. L'un se redressa et courut vers l'emplacement des futures tulipes. Il ôta son gant et souleva précautionneusement le plastique de protection de sa main couverte. Il prit deux cailloux d'ornement et repartit en trottant vers le bonhomme. Un sourire ravi gravé entre ses joues rosies par le froid, il plaça les yeux, encouragé par son camarade.<p>

Derrière la fenêtre, dans le manoir, les observant d'un œil soupçonneux, Ikki tirait sur le bas de son pull. Shun avait l'air heureux, il riait beaucoup sous sa capuche verte. Hyôga était tout sourire, loin du visage austère qu'il montrait aux autres. Ces deux-là s'entendaient visiblement bien. Ikki se mordit les lèvres. Il savait fort bien que Hyôga aimait beaucoup Shun, mais il s'inquiétait. L'adolescent blond passait trop de temps à être raillé et railler en retour pour être un gardien correct. Non, en fait, il ne voulait pas être un gardien, il voulait juste être un ami. Et Shun semblait s'en accommoder, pire il semblait apprécier.  
>Ikki soupira. Peut-être était-il trop proche de son frère, peut-être lui faisait-il trop de l'ombre pour que ce dernier puisse grandir. Il le savait, lui avait même dit. Oui, mais… <em>Mais si Shun n'avait plus besoin de lui, quelle place aurait-il alors ?<em> Ses doigts se serrèrent en poing rigide. Il n'avait été que protecteur, il ne savait pas avoir un autre rôle, et si on le lui ôtait, Shun lui sourirait-il toujours comme il souriait actuellement à Hyôga ?  
>Il tourna le dos à la fenêtre, refusant de continuer à regarder la scène tranquille. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit de Shun. L'écharpe était verte, avec des torsades de laines et des franges de brins. Ikki se sentit brusquement mal. Il attrapa l'étoffe olivâtre et descendit en courant presque. Sa parka fermée à la va-vite laissait l'air froid s'introduire plus près de sa peau, mais il n'en avait cure. Son cœur bien trop chaud accueillait ce frais avec légèreté, brûlant trop fort pour être inquiété. Ikki parvint dans le jardin, furie rouge avançant rapidement. Shun tourna la tête sur un rire enthousiaste :<p>

« Ikki, tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

Ses mains gantées étaient posées sur l'épaule du bonhomme, tassant la neige. De l'autre côté, les moufles bleues de Hyôga avaient cessé de tapoter. D'un air renfrogné, le jeune Russe regardait le grand frère envahissant, refusant de protester. Shun s'avança vers Ikki. Ce dernier inspira et tendit l'écharpe verte :

« Tu as oublié ton écharpe Shun », articula-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait la plus monocorde possible.

Shun sourit.

« Merci ! Mais ce n'était pas la peine, Hyôga m'a prêté la sienne, regarde ! », s'exclama-t-il d'une voix enjouée en désignant sa gorge.

Le tissu de laine azur s'enroulait autour du cou fin en plusieurs tours. Ikki fronça les sourcils.

« Mais Hyôga doit avoir besoin de son écharpe », protesta-t-il.

Ikki regarda le jeune garçon blond qui se força à sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, expliqua-t-il, j'ai l'habitude moi, je pourrais me balader bras nus, il ne fait pas si froid pour moi.  
>– Quand même…, maintint Ikki, ce n'est pas bien. Et puis je suis descendu, autant en profiter. »<p>

Il ôta l'écharpe bleue du cou de Shun et la tendit à Hyôga, pour la remplacer par la laine verte. Les joues de Shun étaient rosies par le froid, mais les lèvres souples y creusaient des fossettes sous son sourire. Ikki se sentit troublé. Shun ne protestait pas alors que lui-même se sentait devenir abusif. Hyôga avait mis son écharpe, et le tissu céruléen collé à son nez, il attendait visiblement, les yeux dans le loin. Vaguement honteux, Ikki retira ses doigts du cou de son frère et marmonna :

« Amusez-vous bien mais ne rentre pas trop tard Shun hein !  
>– Bien sûr, promis ! », fit la voix enjouée derrière lui alors qu'il rentrait à toute vitesse.<br>Le vent froid soufflait sur ses mains nues, caressant les phalanges crispées, piquant la pulpe des doigts. Il ferma la porte du manoir derrière lui, coupant court à toutes ses promesses.

Il s'était assis sur son lit, avait saisi un livre, et s'était plongé dedans. C'était un policier, et l'enquêteur devait faire face à une belle voleuse aux mille visages. Le livre était court, et la criminelle agonisait déjà que Shun rentrait. Ce dernier retira ses moufles, rabattit sa capuche, et se tourna vers son frère.

« Ikki, tu aurais dû rester ! On s'est bien amusés !  
>– Hum, répondit machinalement Ikki, refusant de se détourner des dernières pages.<br>– D'abord Jabu est arrivé et puis…, poursuivait Shun.  
>– Hein, Jabu ?, le coupa Ikki, levant un œil surpris. Je croyais que tu ne t'entendais pas trop avec lui, ou plutôt qu'il t'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. »<p>

Shun rit en ôtant son anorak et son écharpe. Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, les agita pour regonfler le tout.

« Mais ça, c'était avant Ikki, reprit-il en pépiant, ce n'est pas bien grave, alors on peut passer à autre chose.  
>– Pas bien grave ? », s'écria Ikki.<p>

Il lâcha son livre, bondit de son lit et s'empara du poignet de son frère.

« Pas bien grave Shun ? Je soigne les blessures que lui, entre autres, te fait depuis près d'un an, pas grave ? »

Le sourire de Shun s'effaça en une mine concernée. Il posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de son frère, contact aussi léger qu'une plume.

« Ikki, je n'oublie pas mais… Mais on doit avancer, non ?, chuchota-t-il. A quoi bon garder une rancune qui ne ferait que me ronger ? »

Ikki lâcha le poignet de son frère, et recula, décontenancé. Shun gardait la bouche entrouverte, ses yeux de prairie baignée de soleil lui priant de s'y reposer. Ikki lui jeta un regard froid.  
>« C'est lui qui t'a appris des choses pareilles, non ?<br>– Qui ça ?, s'étonna Shun.  
>– Hyôga. »<p>

Le garçon châtain écarta les lèvres d'étonnement, les iris dilatés.

« Non... Non, c'est mon idée à moi.  
>– Bien. »<br>Le regard d'Ikki s'adoucit légèrement. Il se rapprocha de son frère et posa les mains sur les omoplates de son frère, plongeant légèrement les doigts dans le pull. Il soupira.  
>« Bien Shun, mais je n'approuve pas. Vraiment pas. »<p>

Shun sourit et serra la main gauche de son frère.  
>« Merci Ikki…<br>– Viens là… »  
>Ikki serra son frère entre ses bras, caressant les cheveux épais, respirant l'odeur sucrée qui s'échappait de la peau douce.<br>« Je suis très fier de toi ! », déclara-t-il en ébouriffant la tête châtain.  
>Un rire lui répondit.<p>

« Puisque nous allons bientôt être séparés… », commença le jeune homme brun.  
>Il alla vers la commode et ouvrit un tiroir. Shun le regarda en penchant la tête. Ikki avait sorti une boîte et était revenu vers son frère. Il la posa dans les mains de Shun.<br>« Tiens, ça appartenait à notre mère, je pense que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir un souvenir. »  
>Shun redressa vers lui des yeux souriants.<br>« Et puis, tu es un grand garçon maintenant », rajouta Ikki.

Shun rit. Il ouvrit la boîte, elle contenait un pendentif en forme de pentacle. Il semblait être fait d'argent massif et une inscription était gravée dessus : _Yours ever_.

« A toi, à jamais, traduisit-il en souriant. Oh Ikki, c'est splendide, merci ! »  
>Il jeta les bras autour du cou de son frère qui le berça un instant. Ikki saisit le menton de Shun.<br>« Il te plaît ?  
>– Enormément ! », babilla Shun en le attachant la chaîne derrière sa tête.<p>

Ikki retourna s'assoir sur son lit et regarda l'adolescent en souriant.

« Tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de moi, alors je veux que tu te souviennes quand même de moi plus tard.  
>– Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviendrais plus de toi ?, s'étonna Shun.<br>– Parce que… Parce que tu n'auras plus besoin de moi, finit par avouer Ikki.  
>– C'était donc ça… »<p>

Shun en oublia de refermer la bouche, tant la perplexité l'avait envahi. Il choisit d'en sourire et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son frère. Collant sa tête sur sa poitrine, il encercla le torse musclé de ses bras fins.

« Ikki, je t'aime… Rien ne peut changer ça, je t'aime… », murmura-t-il.

Etouffant les larmes qui montaient, le jeune homme brun serra le corps mince contre lui, le pressant contre son cœur bouillonnant. Oui, l'amour pouvait suffire à ce qu'il se souvienne de lui, peut-être n'avait-il besoin de rien d'autre. Il posa un léger baiser sur les cheveux de son frère.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Saori et Seiya

**Chapitre 12**

« C'est une île maudite ! Personne n'en est jamais revenu avec l'esprit sain. Soit on y meurt, soit les rares qui s'en sortent sont devenus fous ! »

La voix flûtée savourait chaque mot, goûtant les yeux exorbités qu'ils produisaient. Elle eut un rire léger et poursuivit :

« On dit que des démons y vivent, et qu'ils susurrent à l'oreille le désespoir. Ceux qui y sont allés se sont laissé mourir de chagrin, et ceux qui ont su résister ont eu l'esprit détruit par ces murmures. Les faibles meurent vite, et les forts sont brisés. Oui, telle est l'île de Death Queen. »

Autour d'elle, les voix muant grondèrent en brouhaha indistinct. Saori se redressa sur sa marche, plongeant un regard qu'elle voulait sévère sur la foule agglutinée en bas de l'escalier.  
>Ils étaient venus lui demander ce qu'elle savait sur les destinations où ils seraient envoyés. Elle devait le savoir, elle était l'héritière Kido. Avec un sourire acidulé, elle avait soupesé son petit doigt, et l'avait agité vers eux. Athènes, la Sibérie, l'Algérie, et autres noms qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Puis, elle avait fait virevolter sa robe rose, et avait décidé de les effrayer. Cette île, l'un d'entre eux y irait vraiment. Elle avait vu le visage grave de son grand-père quand on lui avait décrit la destination. Elle n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi on <em>devait<em> y envoyer un des garçonnets, mais elle supposait que son grand-père savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Je ne te crois pas, tu mens ! »

La voix claire de Seiya s'éleva sur la marche voisine. Saori baissa les yeux et le regarda de haut :

« Mais sans doute sera-ce toi qui y seras envoyé Seiya, non ? Un tel lieu dompterait tes ardeurs.  
>– Et pourquoi pas les vôtres ? », sortit sans réfléchir le concerné.<p>

Un coup de poing heurta sa joue tannée, assorti d'un grondement :  
>« Parle correctement à Mademoiselle Saori ! »<p>

Seiya frotta son visage meurtri avec un sourire félin.

« Jabu… Tout le monde n'est pas aussi fayot que toi… »  
>Le garçon blond se rua sur son camarade, se lançant dans une mêlée virevoltante. Saori fronça les sourcils, un léger contentement caché au coin de ses lèvres. Elle pinça sa robe et remonta l'escalier d'un pas léger :<br>« Tatsumi ! Ils se battent ! », appela-t-elle.

Le majordome arriva au cri de sa maîtresse, braillant injures et réprimandes, sans succès. Saori tourna sa tête vers la scène. Les adolescents devenaient progressivement intenables. Il était grand temps de les éloigner.

Il ne semblait pas concerné, pas un seul soupçon d'intérêt n'avait traversé ses grands iris bleus. Son camarade de chambre avait essayé de lancer la conversation plusieurs fois, en vain. Refroidi par l'indifférence passive de son interlocuteur, Shiryû avait renoncé à l'interroger, et s'était dissimulé dans sa lecture. Alangui sur sa chaise, les cheveux longs coincés derrière l'oreille, il cornait les pages mécaniquement, tentant de se ressourcer sur le texte granuleux.  
>« Je m'en moque… », s'éleva la voix glacée sur sa gauche.<br>Hyôga s'était allongé sur son lit, un bras nu replié sur son visage. La bouche entrouverte laissa échapper un soupir.  
>« Je m'en moque de savoir où je vais… Ici ou ailleurs, quelle différence ? Alors quel que soit le pays, je ne serai toujours pas un réel habitant… Donc dis-moi Shiryû, pourquoi devrais-je m'y intéresser ? »<br>Il redressa la tête, la chevelure en halo emmêlé. Shiryû protesta d'un ton non convaincu :  
>« Hyôga… »<br>Son ébauche de contestation s'arrêta sous la brise givrée du regard du jeune Russe. Il jugea bon de changer de sujet.  
>« Tu ne vois plus trop ton ami ces derniers jours, vous vous êtes disputés ?<br>– Non… On s'entend très bien… Il veut juste… »  
>Posant ses deux mains à plat sur le rebord du lit, il tourna son corps souple en position assise. Il passa les doigts dans ses boucles blondes, heurtant machinalement les nœuds.<br>« Il a lui une réelle raison d'angoisser à l'idée de partir, et veut profiter de chaque instant avec son frère, alors…  
>– Ah… Mais il a peut-être quelques minutes à… »<br>Un regard gelé lui fit renoncer soudain à argumenter. Il se redressa maladroitement, s'avança de quelques pas, et posa la main sur l'épaule ronde. Hyôga leva ses yeux de glacier. Shiryû frémit sous la dureté et tapota nerveusement la peau nue en une tentative d'apaisement. Il sentit l'adolescent frémir mais ce dernier se retint de protester, comprenant l'intention amicale. Shiryû soupira.

Il n'irait nulle part, il l'avait décidé.

Que la pimbêche retourne pleurer sous le pompon d'honneur de son grand-père, il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste retourner voir sa sœur. L'orphelinat ne devait pas être si loin. S'il arrivait à se faire discret en longeant la clôture, peut-être que personne ne le remarquerait. Le mur était haut, et les arbres étaient soigneusement plantés assez loin de lui. Mais il avait remarqué un coin où les briques s'égratignaient en légers creux. Un adolescent léger comme lui pouvait peut-être s'y glisser…  
>Il lava sous la douche ses ecchymoses en grimaçant légèrement. Les muscles avaient gonflé sous son corps changeant, et il n'était pas encore habitué au contact plus dur de sa peau. Il ferma les yeux en tentant d'imaginer la scène. Aller docilement vers sa punition dans le gymnase. Personne n'y serait. Attendre quelques minutes. Puis ressortir discrètement et courir vers le mur. L'endroit où il pouvait sortir était à une minute de la sortie, ce ne serait pas long. Oui il ferait ça.<br>Se souvenant de son plan du mieux qu'il pouvait, il sortit de la salle de bains pour tenter de le mettre en action. Le début se passa bien malgré un accroc. Seiya se rendit dans le gymnase et s'empara du balai. Un surveillant avait jugé bon d'observer sa punition. En serrant des dents, Seiya donna des coups mous sous son nez. Le surveillant hochait nonchalamment le nez. Après quelques bâillements, ce dernier trouva le rythme hypnotisant du ménage trop ennuyeux pour rester dans la même salle. Seiya l'entendit sortir et esquissa un sourire acerbe.  
>Se forcer à attendre encore un peu, encore un peu… Sa patience s'usa plus vite que ce qu'il avait prévu mais la chance était avec lui. En sortant, personne n'était en vue. Il courut vers le mur qui entourait le manoir. Les pierres avaient dû être blanches un jour, mais elles s'étaient grisées avec le temps, la pluie, et les doigts des enfants. Seiya fit glisser ses mains sur leur surface rugueuse, avançant précipitamment. Oui ses espérances, sa sœur, la sortie étaient par-là.<p>

Un chêne imposant s'élargissait au soleil à quelques mètres seulement, pour mieux narguer les rêves d'escapade. Ses branches trop éloignées pour arriver au mur se contentaient de projeter leur ombre sur les briques grises, souffle végétal amer. Mais c'était là. Les pierres usées s'étaient effritées légèrement et le chemin se dessinait vers le haut du mur. Seiya sourit.  
>Il lança ses mains dans les trous et tenta de se hisser. Il ne maîtrisait plus trop l'équilibre de son corps grandissant et son centre de gravité lui semblait avoir changé à chaque fois. Mais il voulait s'enfuir, oh oui s'enfuir et il planta ses doigts dans les trous des briques, écorchant ses phalanges. Il tenta d'enfoncer le bout de sa basket dans les creux du bas, mais son pied était devenu trop large pour ça. Rageur, Seiya essaya de se dresser par la force de ses seuls bras. La douleur au bout de ses doigts s'approfondit et en un cri il lâcha.<br>Un rire aigu venait du chêne. Allongé par terre suite à sa chute, Seiya redressa le regard vers l'arbre. Elle avait grimpé sur une des branches et s'était cachée dans la verdure. Une feuille retroussant sa frange, son minois délicat ne pouvait cacher le fou rire qui l'habitait.

« Mais qu'espérais-tu Seiya ? Oh vilain tu voulais t'enfuir ? », pépia-t-elle.  
>Seiya se releva et essuya ses mains meurtries et sablées sur l'arrière de son jean.<br>« Mademoiselle, une jeune fille de votre rang ne devrait pas être dans un arbre à nous espionner, menaça-t-il.  
>– C'est chez moi ici ! J'ai le droit d'être où je veux, même dans un arbre, protesta-t-elle. Et puis je t'ai vu tenter de t'enfuir alors que tu étais <em>déjà<em> en punition, siffla-t-elle, les lèvres retroussées sur les dents.  
>– Je ne m'enfuyais pas, je m'entraînais à faire de l'escalade », mentit-il en croisant ses bras derrière la tête.<p>

Elle dégagea ses cheveux châtain doré des feuilles et plissa des yeux.  
>« Je t'ai vu, tu t'enfuyais, et tu n'es pas resté plus de dix minutes à nettoyer le gymnase.<br>– Ça fait de moi un porc, pas un évadé », contesta tranquillement Seiya, les yeux fermés.

Saori saisit une branche et la cassa d'agacement. Comment osait-il protester ? Il allait voir ! Elle se glissa vers le tronc et commença à descendre. Imperturbable, Seiya s'était mis à siffloter. Elle griffa l'arbre de ses ongles par frustration et se laissa glisser vers le sol. Il chantonnait un air enfantin. Il n'était pas impressionné par la menace qu'elle faisait peser sur lui. Ce n'était pas normal. Le pied de Saori trébucha en touchant le sol, et elle se sentit tomber. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier.  
>Pourquoi l'avait-il rattrapée ? Avant que son corps ne chute complètement, il avait couru et avait posé ses bras sous ses épaules. Essoufflée, elle se dégagea de lui, les lèvres pincées. Il rit avec un sourire bon enfant.<p>

« Mademoiselle, vous ne devriez pas nous donner le mauvais exemple. »  
>Elle remit sa veste de velours corail en place et le dévisagea.<br>« Pour ceci, et uniquement ceci, insista-t-elle en levant l'index, je vais oublier ce que je t'ai vu tenter de faire. Mais garde-toi de n'en parler à personne ! »  
>Il fit une révérence gauche en souriant.<br>Rabattant sa main sur sa poitrine, Saori s'enfuit.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Promesses

**Chapitre 13**

_ Tu vois, je sais que tu deviendras grand et fort. Et beau, oui beau comme un héros antique. Ton destin brûle en toi, il guide tes pas vers ta réalisation. Je suis fière tu sais, si fière de ce que je sens briller en toi. Chaque jour je prie pour l'homme que tu deviens. Chaque jour, je pense que tu t'accomplis un peu plus. Chaque jour, je rêve à nos retrouvailles.  
><em>_Comme tu auras alors grandi petit frère ! Je te vois, tu auras le sourire triomphant et le poing vainqueur. Les filles seront à tes pieds et tu ne voudras plus te montrer avec ta grande sœur. Mais je te sermonnerai et tu feras ta petite moue honteuse, ces joues rougissantes que tu avais déjà enfant quand je te réprimandais.  
><em>_Il faut apprendre à évoluer Seiya, apprendre à réaliser tes rêves. Tout ne sera pas rose, non beaucoup de choses seront même dures. Mais tu lutteras, et tout te guidera vers ton bonheur. Il faut apprendre à grandir petit frère, apprendre à vivre dans un monde qui n'attend pas que toi. Mais tu trouveras ta place, et tout te guidera vers elle.  
><em>_J'ai peur, peur, mais tu me reviendras bientôt. Oui bientôt…_

Il avait refermé sa main sur les doigts fins. Il les sentait trembler légèrement contre sa paume, et les battements de cœur s'étaient accélérés, rythme rapide qui pulsait contre sa peau. Ikki regarda son frère. Les longs cils recouvraient ses yeux baissés et empêchaient de discerner les pensées dessinées sur l'iris. Ikki soupira.  
>Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le parc près du manoir, et Tatsumi était arrivé en ricanant avec son urne. De nombreux papiers glissaient dedans, chacun portant le sceau de leur destin. Ils angoissaient tous en fait, face à cette pensée de se retrouver éparpillés après avoir tissé quelques liens d'amitié. Loin de leur pays, loin de leurs habitudes, loin de tout. L'idée était assez terrifiante, et aucun n'était confiant.<p>

Tatsumi posa les mains sur la table improvisée et les dévisagea, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.  
>« Je vais enfin vous expliquer ce que vous vouliez savoir… », commença-t-il.<br>Des chuchotements bruissèrent depuis la pelouse. Tatsumi se racla la gorge.  
>« Silence ! », gronda-t-il.<br>Les murmures s'estompèrent sur un silence angoissé.  
>« Comme vous le savez, vous allez partir à l'étranger être entraînés, reprit-il. Vous devrez y gagner une armure. »<br>_Une… armure ?_ Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle, chacun tentant de voir si son voisin avait entendu une version différente. L'incompréhension s'esquissait au coin de leurs yeux et sur leurs épaules agitées.  
>« Silence j'ai dit ! », hurla Tatsumi.<br>Il les toisa.  
>« Vous allez donc venir tirer au sort le papier qui vous indiquera où vous irez », lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.<p>

De sa main gauche, Shun tripota le col de son polo. Ikki serra gentiment la main sur ses doigts, tentant de l'apaiser. Le jeune garçon releva ses yeux sur son frère, mélange d'innocence et d'angoisse. Ikki lui sourit, le plus naturellement qu'il put, réprimant une déglutition.  
>« Jabu ! », appela Tatsumi.<br>Le jeune garçon s'avança, cachant sa peur en roulant des épaules. Il plongea sa main dans l'urne et retira le papier.  
>« Algérie. Oran. », lut-il.<br>Il soupira discrètement, rejoignant la pelouse.

Et ils s'enchaînèrent ainsi. Parfois certains demandaient quelques précisions sur le lieu où on les envoyait. Selon son affinité, Tatsumi répondait parfois. Certains semblaient satisfaits, comme le blond Hyôga, qui retournait dans son pays d'enfance. D'autres avaient pleuré à l'annonce.  
>Cramponnant sa main gauche de plus en plus, Shun tentait de réprimer le tremblement qui l'envahissait. Ikki lui chuchota à l'oreille :<br>« Courage, tout ira bien, tu verras ! »  
>Son frère grommela un gémissement contenu. Les cheveux soyeux de Shun frôlèrent le nez d'Ikki en une caresse diffuse de peur. Ce fut le moment que choisit Tatsumi pour l'appeler.<br>« Shun ! », grogna-t-il.  
>Le concerné glissa sa main à regret en dehors de celle de son frère. En un glissement léger il s'écarta pour monter sur la frêle estrade. Ikki le regarda plonger son poignet délicat dans la boîte et en retirer un bout de papier qu'il déplia.<br>« L'île de Death Queen… », énonça-t-il, avant d'agrandir grand les yeux d'effroi.  
>Le cœur d'Ikki cessa de battre. En rumeur diffuse autour de lui, il entendait vaguement les hoquets de consternation, les ricanements de certains. Le plus faible dans le pire lieu d'entraînement, chuchotait-on. Il ne reviendrait pas vivant, ajoutait-on. Ikki écarta les yeux sur le sol jauni par le soleil. Oui, Shun fanerait comme la prairie, ses yeux s'éteindraient, herbe desséchée. Dans le brouillard de son hébétement, il entendit Tatsumi rappeler l'endroit, son horreur désolée. Non, ça ne se passerait pas ainsi. Ikki serra les poings et secoua la tête, évacuant toute hésitation.<p>

« Ca a l'air drôle ! Laissez-moi y aller à sa place ! », affirma-t-il.  
>Tatsumi protesta mais Ikki ne l'écouta pas. Il avait pris sa décision, et rien ne pouvait le détourner. En un grognement, Tatsumi fit tirer un autre papier à Shun.<br>« L'île d'Andromède… », articula ce dernier.  
>Tatsumi ricana.<br>« Alors, satisfait Ikki ? Maintenant allez faire vos bagages ! »  
>Ikki fronça les sourcils, et emmena son frère vers le manoir.<p>

« Tu es heureux non ? »

Shiryû regardait son camarade blond mettre ses affaires dans son sac de voyage. Il pliait les vêtements attentivement, les aplatissant sans les froisser. En un tapotement, il les calait dans le bagage ouvert.  
>« Ce n'est pas exactement l'endroit où j'ai grandi, mais oui c'est mon pays… », répondit Hyôga.<br>Il posa sa bible ouvragée sur la pile d'habits.  
>« Je ne me suis jamais vraiment fait au Japon. Il y fait trop chaud, l'air grouille d'odeurs polluées et… »<br>Le vent ne glissait pas sur le sol froid, portant la promesse de l'aube prochaine, et le silence ne rayait pas la neige en pas feutrés. Là-bas, le ciel était d'un bleu pur et les étoiles se gravaient sur sa voûte éthérée. Mais Hyôga ne trouvait pas les mots, alors il se contenta de sourire.  
>Shiryû posa la main sur son propre sac déjà fermé.<br>« Je t'avoue que moi aussi je suis satisfait du tirage au sort. J'ai toujours rêvé de me rendre vraiment en Chine… », confessa-t-il.  
>Hyôga tourna son visage pâle vers son camarade.<br>« On est les grands gagnants alors ?  
>– On pourrait dire les choses comme ça », concéda Shiryû.<br>Hyôga soupira. Oui pour eux, tout allait bien, mais pour d'autres…

Shun pleurait.

« Mais Ikki c'est injuste ! Tu n'as pas à aller là-bas pour moi. C'est moi qui ai…  
>– Chut, c'est fait !, l'interrompit Ikki en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.<br>– Ikki, je ne veux pas que…  
>– Tout ira bien tu verras… »<br>Il rapprocha la tête de son frère vers sa poitrine et la serra contre lui. Le corps de Shun était traversé de hoquets sanglotant et ses mains fines s'étaient enfoncées dans la taille du jeune homme brun. Ikki caressa les cheveux souples, glissa ses doigts sur la nuque en cajolerie délicate.  
>« Je reviendrai… Je te le promets, je reviendrai. Ai-je déjà failli à une de mes promesses ? »<br>Une négation étouffée s'échappa du corps tremblant entre ses bras. Ikki frémit. Il ne devait pas… Il ne devait pas montrer combien il avait peur, combien il ne voulait pas le quitter. Le visage blotti de Shun essuya ses larmes contre son T-shirt et se releva vers lui.  
>« Tu me le jures ? »<br>Ses yeux clairs vibraient, et Ikki se sentit hypnotisé. Il s'arracha de la transe en caressant le menton blanc.  
>« Je viens de te le dire, non ?, sourit-il. Par contre tu dois aussi me promettre quelque chose en retour. »<br>Il repoussa une boucle châtain derrière l'oreille de son frère.  
>« Toi aussi tu dois revenir, et en jeune homme abouti, chuchota-t-il.<br>– Revenir ?, bredouilla Shun.  
>– Oui, toi aussi tu pars après tout, et tu dois revenir intact, compris ? »<br>La bouche de Shun s'agrandit en un sourire doux.  
>« Bien sûr que je reviendrai Ikki ! Je te le promets ! »<br>Les épaules d'Ikki s'affaissèrent légèrement. Le soleil pur sur le visage de son frère le rassurait. Oui tout irait bien… Tout _devait_ aller bien. Il l'avait promis.

Il s'était assis dans un coin de la pelouse, contre un arbre, et avait déchiré le coin de l'enveloppe. Seiya reconnaissait l'écriture délicate de l'adresse, et il s'était emballé en la voyant. Fébrilement, il lut la lettre. Sa soeur lui disait qu'elle était fière, qu'il devait poursuivre… Elle ne disait pas qu'elle allait venir, qu'ils allaient se revoir… Il songea à déchirer la lettre, mais dans un dernier réflexe, se contenta de froisser l'enveloppe.  
>Il réprima des larmes, il était hors de question qu'on le voit pleurer. Il devait aller en Grèce mais que lui importait ce pays ? Juste la parole de le réunir avec sa sœur s'il ramenait leur fichue armure. Combien de temps le baladerait-on de promesse en promesse ? Il arracha des bouts de gazon, les tordant entre ses doigts. La chlorophylle teinta sa peau et il s'essuya sur le papier froissé. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il encore ? Mais quel choix avait-il ? Il n'était qu'une poupée trimballée.<br>En un soupir enragé, Seiya se redressa. Les pouces dans les poches, il rejoint le manoir pour accepter son départ.

La voiture filait au loin, odeur de pétrole brûlé qui enivrait son cœur blessé. Sur sa gauche, son ami posa la main sur son épaule en tapotement léger.  
>« Tout ira bien Shun… »<br>L'adolescent pâle sourit à son interlocuteur.  
>« Je pars demain moi m'a-t-on dit », prononça-t-il d'une voix légère.<br>Ses yeux trahissaient un désarroi refoulé.  
>« Moi aussi, répondit le jeune garçon blond. Donc ça nous laisse encore une soirée puis ce sera dans quelques années quand nous reviendrons.<br>– Oui quand nous nous reverrons, et quand mon frère… »  
>Les cils se refermèrent sur son chagrin.<br>« Oh Hyôga… Et si j'oubliais tout de lui, si je ne le reconnaissais plus, s'il changeait ? »  
>Le jeune Russe ouvrit les lèvres sous le choc. Les yeux de prairie de son ami le suppliaient, lui demandaient quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas promettre.<br>« Mais il reviendra Shun, finit-il par répondre. Vous êtes vivants tous les deux et il reviendra…  
>– Toi aussi ?, articula Shun.<br>– Bien sûr… »  
>Shun blottit son visage contre Hyôga pour dissimuler ses sanglots. En un geste hésitant, Hyôga referma ses bras sur la tête châtain. Il connaissait la peine de ne plus avoir un être proche, et le chagrin de son ami le fouettait de pics gelés. La chaleur renaissante du soleil ne parvint pas à les faire fondre.<p>

.

Tatsumi l'avait ligoté, ça s'annonçait mal.

Il était dans une cale sombre, ça sentait le moisi. Une inquiétude le prit, l'emmenait-on vraiment sur l'île où il était censé se rendre ? L'homme chauve devant lui ricana.  
>« Tu fais moins le malin hein ? Comme c'est la dernière fois que je te vois, nous avons un contentieux à régler. »<br>Ikki écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension.  
>« Tu ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ton coup de ceinture foudroyant ? »<br>Un souvenir de tonnerre gronda dans les oreilles d'Ikki. Mais oui, ce soir-là… Shun avait…  
>Le bâton le frappa en plein ventre. Ikki réprima un cri. Les coups s'enchaînaient en une violence brutale et incontrôlée sur son corps brun. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas offrir le plaisir d'un seul gémissement de souffrance. La chose semblait agacer Tatsumi qui redoublait d'acharnement. La peau d'Ikki brûlait, ses muscles se contractaient de douleur.<p>

« Mais crie bon sang, crie ! »  
>L'adolescent refusa de lui offrir cette joie.<br>Lassé, Tatsumi sortit sa dernière arme. Il ramassa le corps recroquevillé et s'accroupit à côté.  
>« Tu veux savoir à quoi ressemble l'île d'Andromède, Ikki ?, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Tu veux savoir quel est cet endroit où part ton frère bien-aimé ? »<br>Les yeux sombres du jeune homme se tournèrent vers lui.  
>« C'est le deuxième lieu d'entraînement le pire… Il y gèle la nuit, et le jour il y fait si chaud que tu peux faire cuire un œuf sur une pierre au soleil. Pas de végétation, pas de ferme, pas de village… Rien qu'un rocher isolé sur lequel quasi personne ne va. Ton frère a une main singulièrement malchanceuse. »<br>Tatsumi ricana :  
>« Ben voilà, tu m'écoutes… »<br>Le regard d'Ikki s'était figé, ses pupilles dilatées palpitaient.  
>« Ton frère va s'enfuir, et revenir déshonoré. Ou s'il trouve le courage d'y rester, il n'en reviendra que les pieds en avant. Alors à quoi bon ton sacrifice ? », railla Tatsumi.<br>Il se redressa et donna un dernier coup au jeune homme tétanisé. Un hurlement lui répondit. L'air satisfait, Tatsumi s'en alla, lançant son bâton près d'Ikki.  
>Les cris se brisèrent sur son dos.<p>

Ikki était seul, dans une cale sordide, et le cœur brisé.  
>Il s'évanouit.<br>Le bateau glissait sur l'eau, en clapotis légers, la nuit devant lui.

Il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du lendemain.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Et voilà, fin de cette histoire !_

_Merci de m'avoir lu. :)_

_Une nouvelle fanfic débute (elle s'enchaîne avec _Enfance délaissée_ ^^)... (Vous pouvez la voir sur mon profil puisque les liens, même internes ne fonctionnent pas ;) )  
><em>


End file.
